Best Laid Plans Within A Web of Lies
by jasameyespeaks
Summary: Mature content. A Jasam story- filled with espionage, angst, relationships, love and lies. Did you ever wonder who Samantha McCall was before she met Jason? Has love changed her? Can he trust her? Her husband's love and trust in her will be tested. R&R. Chapter 7 posted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination, Kat, and TJ; for entertainment purposes only.

Fandom: General Hospital Jason and Sam Morgan

Title: Best Laid Plans Within a Web of Lies

Summary: Mature content. A Jasam story- filled with espionage, angst, relationships, love and lies. Did you ever wonder who Samantha McCall was before she met Jason? Has love changed her? Can he trust her? Her husband's love and trust in her will be tested. R&R.

Best Laid Plans Within a Web of Lie

_March 18, 2014 22:47 EST Port Charles, NY _

_"I love you" is all she said after revealing all the lies she had told him. Jason remained stiff and quietly staring out the balcony at the skies. She had seen him this way towards their enemies. She couldn't help but feel the hurt she had cause him and now all she wanted was to hear him say something._

_She wiped the tears from her face and approached him with fierce intent "yell, scream, get mad, say you hate me, say something! Jason! She punch at his chest and sank into his arms when he wouldn't fight._

_XXX_

Samantha McCall was a con artist her father Cody taught her well. She learned quickly the risks in the con world. _Never let your heart lead you._ The worst betrayal was from her mentor and father. His eyes sparkled whenever he saw her. As she grew up she realized she wasn't her daddy's beloved little girl. She was his ticket to the next pot of gold. She started running away at least quarterly since she was 12 years old. When she became scared, afraid, or hungry she would return home. She also noticed Cody didn't come looking for her with each time she ventured out becoming longer and was increasingly inattentive to her brother's needs.

Cody walked out on them saying it was his turn to run away. At age 15, Sam found herself caring for her older brother Danny who was autistic. She was always very protective of him. Sam ran scams pick-pocketing, gambling, and eating meals at the soup kitchen. They did okay but Sam regretfully broke her promise to Danny. She couldn't pay the bills regularly to keep the house lights and electricity running. She had to move Danny from the only home he knew since his mother's death. Danny didn't like change but he trusted Sam.

Sam found a more lucrative way to make ends meet by posing as a charitable organization standing outside Malls and grocery stores. She was representing a well known soup kitchen. The founder, whose name Sam was using, soon found out. The woman took pity on Cody's children knowing the grifter used to bring them by for breakfast and dinner. She also noticed when Sam would give her bowl to her brother to make sure he wasn't hungry. She arranged to have Sam work with her at the soup kitchen and offered Sam and Danny room and board above the soup kitchen where she also resided. Ms. Catherine "Kat" Stonebridge was delighted to have Sam and Danny stay with her. Sam had a tough exterior but Ms. Stonebridge was slowly breaking down the barriers by challenging her to have faith in people. Sam was finally feeling like staying in one place though she wouldn't admit it she loved the structure Ms. Stonebridge tried to instill. Danny loved being in one place too and he soon trusted that Sam had found the best place for them. He also felt Kat's patience towards him.

Kat taught Sam how to cook basic meals and keep the bi-weekly budget for the non-profit charity. Sam felt that she had earned Kat's trust and it felt good. Sam began to drinking tea with Kat one night before bed and it stuck. It became their ritual though For Sam it was more about the warmth and infusing fragrances. Kat had fresh chamomile, spearmint, and peppermint from her garden. Sam didn't know the difference between the herbs unless she took a whiff. Sam loved vanilla tea it engulf the kitchen. Every night, Sam would make the tea and place it on the kitchen table waiting for Kat to appear while she cleaned up the rows of tables and leftover bowls. Sam loved listening to Kat success stories of families reuniting or surviving life's hardships once given the chance. Kat confided in Sam that she once knew a little girl whose parents left her at a soup kitchen. Sam waited for the profound deliberate pauses at the end of every story. Sam would figure it out and tell the woman _you were the little girl_. The sage woman would flash a grin over her tea cup.

Kat's vice was smoking an early morning cigarette before having coffee. Sam became a mother's hen always taking away the cigarettes and giving her friend a pack of chewing gum. Kat never promised to quit but Sam was so circumspect that it became a waste to buy her expensive habit. Sam hated waking up early but Kat would get her up and on the move before the feeding lines started at five o'clock every morning. Kat would say _if I can give up my smokes then you can lose some sleep_. Sam would tell her she was comparing apples to oranges. They would have their morning coffee then handle the masses until late morning and repeat with the same care for their dinner crowd. Kat told her about the regulars and would show genuine concern to every man, woman, and especially to the children that came for her meals. Sam recalled all the times Kat would notice her giving up her bowl to Danny to make sure he was full. Kat tried to give her extra but Sam continued to do the same. Sam hated feeling hungry but at least she knew what she could handle. She didn't want Danny feeling any discomfort if she could help it.

Sam would always tell Kat to go take a nap. One evening, Kat didn't wait for Sam's prescription she admittedly said she was tired. She said she would be back down in time for her tea. When Kat didn't return to the kitchen like clock work Sam was concerned and decided to bring it to her room. Sam found her silver hair friend tucked in bed so peaceful. As she gets closer, Sam's heart literally broke knowing in that moment Kat would not ever wake up. Kat was the closest person she had grown to love beside Danny. Naturally Sam thought to run but while she grieved for her friend she stayed. She kept running the soup kitchen in honor of the elderly woman that believed in her. She had told herself Kat wouldn't mind her keeping the place open for the greater good. After some time, Sam is arrested for impersonating Kat while the woman laid six feet under. It was only a petty crime in her book anyway. Yet her youthfulness and elaborate scam caught the CIA's attention.

XXX

Langley's audacious handler became very interested in Samantha McCall. Her assignments were based on her street smarts, ability to think fast on her feet, and a great decoy as a beautiful young civilian. She would over time break into medium to high level security to obtain files or encrypted computer data from various Pharmaceutical companies. That is, trial runs especially in stage II or III mostly experimental drugs. The FDA would never approve treatments or allow human testing at such early stages it was unethical and mad science. Yet, an underground world of amoral profit hungry syndicate, The Black Market, was a different matter. Furthermore, financial industries were infiltrated for special interest funds that later became useful for blackmailing and bioterrorism activity. Sam knew she was in over her head when she began her own investigation to find out why the CIA was involved in a cover up.

Unbeknownst to her for nearly two years her handler was a rogue CIA operative. Once she made this discovery she realized how isolated she really was from making any friends or acquaintances. She wished Kat was still alive to help her. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. She tried to think of a plan to stay out of sight but she needed to protect Danny. She did not know who she could trust. She knew the risks in betrayal both in the eyes of her handler and the con world. She moved so frequently no place ever felt like home. So Samantha McCall did what she did best. _Run_

A/N: So what do you think? Feedback will keep this muse going. As I mentioned before, this and my sequel to Jasam Eyes Speak is still in progress. Thanks again for staying on this ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination, Kat, TJ, Bryan Howard, and Chad, for entertainment purposes only._

_A/N: Thanks for your patience, alerts, and staying or joining this ride. Special thanks to BabyD-MontanaGirl for your support. __Enjoy and review._

* * *

><p><em>Three days earlier, 0417 EST Port Charles, NY <em>

_He noticed something was off as if she wanted to reveal something to him but couldn't quite talk about it yet. Jason thought it was about a case Sam was working on as a P.I. She was great about separating work from their home life. McCall & Jackal P.I. had taken on cold cases from the PCPD. As the firm successfully found leads, subtle evidence, and closed cases it wasn't long before their case load tripled. Spinelli called Jason early to notify him that accidentally came across some discrepancies in the fire wall system. Not an actual hacker rather an inside job sending superficial non productive info to Langley...the CIA._

_After Spinelli brought this to light early that morning, Jason had also received a black envelope from an Agent Rayner containing these messages sent from Sam. Jason couldn't believe this. The Agent was a man he despised for making multiple attempts to bring Corinthos-Morgan down on Rico violations when they denied his unsavory taste for chemical warfare to come through their territories. He and Sonny knew others did not uphold the same code. Though unable to prove it they believed it was Rayner who kept funding Luis Alcazar and Jerry Jax with infinite cash flow and artillery. After all these year, why was Rayner tripping now? _

_Jason recalls he had turned the tables on Rayner's threats to send Spinelli to prison if he didn't cooperate to bring down Sonny; Jason had applied pressure by threatening to reveal his past life as Roger Smythe. Rayner may like to toy with his life but Roger's soft spot was his daughter Greenlee. Later, after meeting Greenlee, she revealed to him Roger was not her biological father but she still cared for him. Jason promised he would not bring her any harm but Rayner wasn't off limits if he antagonized him. _

_A few hours later, it was confirmed that Sam was the one leaking information to CIA operatives. Was he in bed with an ex-con or a CIA agent? Was he just a mark to her from the beginning? He loved her so much and he knew that wasn't a con she had told him about her not so colorful past why not this? He would replay every moment in his head trying to decipher what is the truth or lies? _

_As strong as Sam was he did see her vulnerable side and thought maybe she was in over her head. He didn't want to think otherwise- the alternative is she would be his enemy and he would have to kill her. This was eating him inside out. He ordered Spinelli "keep this to yourself! Do not breathe a word to Sonny about any of this. I will take it from here." Jason knew Spinelli also loves Sam and this complicated mess had to have an explanation. His wife would have to answer his questions and reveal the truth to him. He would a least expect her to tell him why she carried out this charade of pretending to love him unconditionally. Jason couldn't see past the betrayal but his heart also felt divided because no matter how she came into his life one thing would never change-his love for his wife- it was the only truth he always relied on. He couldn't believe it was all a lie._

_XXX_

She hid in plain sight as an adept con from _the black suits in pursuit_ as she liked to call Langley's agents. Sam had lived a fairly decent life while working as a CIA informant; she knew saving to support Danny and a rainy day was the best decision she had ever made. Sam headed back to the last place she ever felt like home. It was risky but she managed to hide Danny in Kat's attic at the now closed soup kitchen while she tried to come up with a better plan. Initially, Sam objectives were to protect Danny, of course, then investigate the rogue cover up further. Yet, nothing seems to go as planned. Danny found documents with his mother's name and their families birth certificates. Why would Kat have these? Sam wondered.

_Kat was Evelyn Bass's mother,_ she examined the birth certificate. She thought of Kat as a friend, a truth keeper, but she had lied to her worst than her parents. For a moment she wondered why Kat hadn't told them that she was their grandmother. As Sam glance through more papers she found an adoption certificate revealing _she was the lie_. Sam resented these discoveries she was angry, hurt, and overwhelmed. She knew what to do she would run away from everything. _Who am I?_ her disquieting thoughts muddled her resolve to care about the cover up any longer when she comes across her own life was literally a web of lies.

Sam didn't ever want Danny to think of as a liar so she told him the truth the best way she knew how. Danny had lost his mom and grandmother Kat to death and now it appeared Sam was running away like their father. Yet, Danny wasn't angry with his sister he knew she tried to keep him happy. He understood when Sam explained she was adopted and that though she didn't share the same parents she would always be his sister. Then Danny revealed he knew they did not share the same parents because he _chose_ her to be his sister. Somehow, that made sense to Sam because she always felt connected to Danny and nothing would ever change that.

Less than two days later, Sam brought a one way train ticket heading to no where in particular. She also had Danny stowed away. On an impulse, she decided to have her big brother start _living_ a new life in Virginia. He also loved when she told him that they would play a game with new names. Sam always changed her name so Danny thought now he was part of her world too. He would make her proud even though other people would only know him as JT. Sam explained to him she would have to make JT his nickname but still needed him to have a real name.

Danny's learning and social disabilities caused strangers to surmise he had less than average intelligence. Yet, he was sharp as an elephant with a photographic memory. He was fascinated with letters, words, numbers, and unlocking codes. Sam wanted to send him to school where he would be safe. Sam found a safe place in Edenton, Virginia. She chose this location because it was close to the Eastern Coast in just case she needed to get to Danny fast. She enrolled him into a specialized school for autistic young adults under an assumed name Joel Tyler Vincenzo. She left him with the _words I will always keep you protected, even when you don't see me; I am close… in your heart_.

XXX

Sam parted with TJ for the unforeseen future with regret in her heart knowing that she was running away from everything including herself. During her runaway stunts as a child she would escape Cody's let downs but she still enjoyed being herself. Now things were different the CIA wanted her reigned in, her life wasn't what it seemed, and she didn't have anyone but herself to count on. She headed northbound as Sandra McIntyre. Sandra had a clean slate no conning just possibilities. Yet, pass the façade her inner self still had dreams too. She found a cozy apartment within a melting pot boundary of urban meets suburbia. Her entrance overlooked the city and her bedroom facing northeast affords a view of the residential subdivision landscape. Sandy was a home body, but pleasant conversationalist. She attended evening classes at a local college in Illinois to prep for taking her GED. Sandra's became the accomplisher after gaining her GED. Next she started taking undergraduates Business, Math, and Science classes via a correspondence. Ironically she met and cautiously befriended Robert McIntyre, no relation, during her second semester. Robert was a middle aged Irishman, owner of a chain of pubs in Chicago and Ohio. He showed treated Sandra with respect knowing that she was underage when she confidently walked up to his bar asking for a shot glass. That day Sandra allowed her inner self to indulge for a moment. One night Sam took a walk, only three blocks away, found herself standing in front of the bar. Robert came out to talk her into leaving so his establishment won't come under scrutiny for allowing an underage woman to patronize the place. Sandra looked sad, lonely, and depressed the man had noticed. So, he stood there for awhile quietly allowing her to open up on her own. "I'm just missing my brother; I don't know why I'm telling you this….its like I don't know who I am sometimes and just can't shake this dark cloud off," Sandra tried to explain without revealing too much. Robert the bartender heard so many crazy stories in his pub to last him a lifetime. In this moment he thought Sandra could be his daughter and felt his heart swell for her. He didn't pity her. His accepting grey eyes met her sad brown eyes as if saying he understood her. Without much word he motioned to walk her home and wished her well with her classes before departing. Sandy revealed that was her problem she paid her brother's annual tuition and figured her budget would last longer but it wouldn't if she continued school…she felt like a quitter…again. Robert knew Sandy wouldn't accept a handout. He told her that he would talk to a friend at the bank on her behalf to help her get a flexible job.

XXX

Sandy was grateful for the opportunity but she was still cautious. Two week later, Sandra accepted the position to work after she was sure there were no strings attached. She had made it clear that she wanted to remain on temporary status even if they gave her full-time hours. Robert had explained to the manager that Sandy was like a niece to him and she needed to concentrate on her schooling foremost. Sandra enjoyed working as a natural customer service rep especially with the elderly clients who regularly deposited their checks, rolled up coins, and filled out their slips incorrectly. To the other tellers the clients were an annoyance but to Sandy these strangers all had a telling story written on their faces. She met a widow, Mary Mae Ward, who ran an orphanage. Ms. Ward, was in her early fifties, she wasn't as elderly like other clients during the mid week leisurely morning. Mary Mae even offered Sandy another job to help her with the books for the non-profit. Sandy wanted to say no; but didn't know how. She decided Kat was helping her to pay it forward and remember the good times.

Sandy had kept her life safe and relatively normal for ten months and wanted to thank someone. She had been working at the bank for the last four months and two months at the orphanage she found herself consumed in homework on her time off. Thankfully Mary Mae also gave her a potluck dinner twice a week enough to feed an army. She walked to the nearby pub to see Robert. There was a sign on the establishment stating CLOSED. Sam thought it must have closed early for some reason or other. The next day at work the bank manager, Bryan Howard, had asked her to come into his office as she entered she found two police officers standing.

Sandy was worried that she had done something wrong or they found out who she really was. _Ah great I'm definitely going to jail now. Sam McCall the con artist worked at the bank and must have stolen something. Chad was always kissing her ass but she didn't trust him. He once asked her out and she simply declined saying she doesn't date co-workers. She tried to remember the last time he tossed out one of his cheesy lines. I couldn't remember when…yeah he got her fired because… her thoughts got the best of her and _ heartbeat was bounding rapidly as she sat down in Mr. Howard's office. Sandra kept eye contact with Mr. Howard though his stature was intimidating he looked distressed.

"Sandra I'm sorry that I have to tell you this," Bryan began with the police officers at his side. "It's not what you think I'm not a…" Sandy cut off.

"Shhh…this is not about work. Please listen your un...cle died yesterday in a car accident." Sandy brows raised in confusion…my uncle…huh? "Robert, Robert McIntyre listed you as an emergency contact person. I'm sorry to tell you he died yesterday in a tragic accident," one officer explained then the trio extended their condolences. Bryan told the officers they could go as he gave a wax paper cup filled with water to Sandy who remained quiet.

XXX

Ironically, it was a drunken teenage driver that had taken both Robert's life and his own leaving Sandra McIntyre friendless again and no one to blame. Bryan had more to discuss with Sandy. "Robert really liked you." Sandy looked up through tears whispering, "_I didn't even get a chance to thank him."_

"Well, there's more and I hope he was right about you _San...dra_… I've known him for over 13 years and he never mentioned a niece until he asked me to make you the beneficiary to all his accounts and deeds. He said you reminded him of himself when his parents immigrated from Ireland with him as an awkward cooper haired teenager. His father walked out a year later and his mother died in his early twenties. _Why are you telling me all of this? _Sandy asked still trying to process never seeing the man that had been so kind to her as a father should be to his daughter. She pictured his receding hair line wavy brown with glints of rust and a meticulously trimmed beard with sparkling grey eyes.

"I'm telling you this because Robert was a substitute teacher at my high school; he tutored me and even encouraged me to go to college. I was going to rely on my athletic abilities and loved playing football. Still he convinced me to have a fall back plan and to believe in myself. During a game I busted my knee just before during draft season. My career had ended before it even started but I graduated with my degree pointing to his wall of fame." Sam had lifted her head listening to Bryan attentively and guessed the family portrait was his prize possession. There was also one picture of Robert, a woman, a child and Bryan's family matching the ones on his desk.

"I also am telling you this because I have it on good authority that he has no living immediate relatives and the ones that were alive were estranged from him," he continued knowing there was more to this young woman than meets the eye. "What happened to them?" Sandy pointed to the picture. "They died in a house fire a long time ago but he never stopped blaming himself for not being home to save them," Bryan stated sadly. "I also know these were all an inheritance from his grandfather and they are yours now," as Bryan handed the documents to Sandra. She realized they were the deeds to the chain of pubs along with his accounts. "I can't take these," she said in surprise as she pushed the papers back at her manager ready to exit.

"Sandra he chose you," Bryan said simply "and I want you to take three days off. You are entitled to bereavement;" he smiled though not reaching his eyes_. "_I don't know what to do. I'm sorry he was your friend too," as she rushed out.

Sandy recalled thanking Robert for her job at the bank but she wanted to thank him for everything-feeling confident, having the finances to cover her modest life, care for JT, and meeting Mary Mae who also became a great friend. She didn't get to tell him all those things happened because of his act of kindness. And now he made sure she wouldn't have a dark cloud over her. Bryan eluded to San…dra as if he knew something. She knew she would have to leave soon but she had to settle some things beforehand. She gave her _uncle _a proper burial. She decided to that she would divide the sizable inheritance after selling the property. Sandy found that Robert cash flow was only fifty-four thousand dollars with an appraisal of $575,000 and sales revenue was undeclared though she surmises it was well below what it should have been because Robert allowed many patrons to keep unlimited tabs. He wasn't rich; he had done well, though it seemed that he kept the business afloat barely making profits after taxes, licenses, permits, and inventory. Nine weeks later, she sold only the main pub making 544,900 after taxes to a savvy buyer who knew he had hit a gold mine.

Sandra left instructions in an envelope for Mary Mae and Bryan after her last day at work. Bryan told her how proud he was to know her and confirmed that Robert had made the perfect choice. Sandy's heart swelled with regret, hope, and joy. She would miss being Sandy but she knows that there was good in her. She transferred the remaining pubs to Bryan and asked that he clear up his tabs before looking at profits. Mary Mae found an envelope enclosed with all the documents for transfer of ownership of the two-story home and a check for over three hundred sixty thousand dollars had to remain anonymous. Sandy only requested that she extend the orphanage to the new property and name it Robert's Place. She had also given Chad an envelope discreetly and made him promise to open it at home. It was an expensive I'm sorry for thinking the worst though he didn't know her thoughts. He felt like the scum of the earth when he found five hundred dollar because though he didn't bad mouthed her at work he secretly resented her smoothness to cleverly problem solve and thought she was stuck up for saying she didn't date co-workers. There was a brief note- _Sorry maybe in another life we could be friends. Bye Sandy. _

_ Stay tune this ride has more to come. Don't forget to review. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for staying on this ride. I apologize for taking awhile to update I keep trying to find the time to edit and I'm sure something will pop up that shouldn't so sorry in advance. Thanks again for your patience, reviewing, and sticking with this muse. Special Thanks: palmbeach and msmanu0808 for your reviews, all those who this to their alerts thanks for your support I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><em>March 14, 2014, 2200 EST 122 Harbor View Towers, Penthouse #2 <em>

_"Sam! Sam I'm back," Jason calls out as he enters the Penthouse after an abrupt meeting held with the Five Families. The meeting was to protect all interests, all interested parties had families and held to the code of honor-absolutely no drugs, and involvement of women and children- it was unanimous. Thus Anthony Zacchara's attempts to bring drugs into their territories had to be dealt with very soon. Their newest allies over the last two years weren't smooth sailing. Todd Manning, John McBain, and Johnny Zacchara had one commonality they all wanted to hurt his long time befriend, Sonny, but things were different now. Todd and John were definitely not part of the business but they were family now. So, they would keep the peace for their families. _

_Sonny was still reeling from being accused of killing Todd's granddaughter Hope Manning Thornhart and the child's father Cole Thornhart. Initially, the charges were dropped because his guilt was not beyond reasonable of doubt. There were many unanswered questions. Jason, Olivia, Johnny, Max, even Maxie had seen her disassociation but never put the pieces together. Sam realized after talking to Carly that Jason had encountered the wrath of Connie, Kate Howard's alter-ego. It was a bombshell of truth Sonny was unwilling to face when Jason and Sam revealed it to him. Sonny wanted his name cleared but he didn't want to see Kate's fragile mind shatter from the thought of killing an innocent child. He was right Kate Howard attempted to end her life while being transferred to Shadybrook Sanitarium after being charged guilty by reason of insanity. Sonny blamed himself for missing the clues and not believing in Jason so he could have helped Kate sooner. _

_Once it was proven that Todd did not kill his brother Victor but in fact he was alive and well the charges were dropped. Months later Todd rescued Victor from Allison Perkin's; the brothers came to a truce after menacing Llanview, PA. They had forged ahead to keeping their families happy. Victor and Tea reunite with their newest bundle of joy. Todd and Blair's history in Llanview was eccentric on a good day but their love ran deep enough to start fresh in Manhattan closer to their daughter Starr Manning. Blair hadn't thought about taking Sam away from Victor but she would always be his mother too. Tea and Blair worked things out for a shared custody agreement. _

_Danielle and Todd continued to working at their father and daughter relationship. Starr had Michael's support to help her grieve and get her life on track. Starr's demo reached #1 for 14 weeks. Michael had told Jason about Starr and her strange family saga to help him figure out if he and Starr should move on to more than friendship? Jason didn't like giving relationship advice but he made an exception for his nephew telling him "she should fit right in with all the drama Port Charles and your mother has to offer. If you think in your heart that she's the one don't let go. " Michael's smile meant the world to Jason seeing the affect his approval or thoughts still had on the young man he always wants to protect like his son. _

_Blair remains the owner of Craze Magazine but gave Todd's niece Jessica Buchanan Brennan control of the enterprise. Blair also became acting co-editor of Crimson as Maxie Jones remains senior co-editor and the backbone to Kate Howard's creations. Blair, Carly, and Sam grew closer as friends. Michael and Starr remain good friends but everyone around them thinks there's more than friendship between them. Starr was able to make her father drop his vendetta against Sonny and Kate. _

_John McBain and Jason also learned to co-exist once they found out John and Sam were twins separated at birth. Jason hated himself for thinking their connection was anything more than friendship. Sam never told him to cut off ties with Carly who carried more baggage than baggage and claims at any airport. Sam saw Carly's flaws, constant interruptions and loyalty to Jason but never showed insecurities with their friendship. He knew he owed it to her to let her feel protected by her brother like she used to for Danny. He only warned John not to hurt Sam so that meant John could not use his FBI tried or clearance to come after Sonny and Jason. John had asked Jason to keep the same promise, never to hurt his sister, Sam. _

_Johnny also felt guilty for his part in keeping Connie a secret. He knew better than that he had accused Sonny of driving his sister Claudia insane and to her death. He also blamed his grandfather's part in bring back Lisa Niles' retribution on Port Charles residence. Johnny had lost his focus he didn't want to be a lose canon like Sonny or cause innocent bystanders to get hurt like his grandfather enjoyed. Johnny showed up at the meeting wanting to amend any discord with the Zacchara organization. Johnny inherited the business but he was nothing like, his grandfather, Anthony Zacchara. Johnny had lost his focus and wanted to resume and maintain the peace with Corinthos-Morgan. This last minute decision to end his self destructive behavior was going to tick off his grandfather. Johnny knew Anthony always had a myriad of plans to take down ELQ, an international conglomerate, owned by Jason's family. The six generations of Quartermaine's had dwindled to less than a handful due to a series of tragedies. _

_Johnny knew Jason would not hesitate to kill Anthony. He also knew if he did nothing to stop his Pop from hurting the Quartermaines Jason would end his life too. Johnny admitted all this to Jason after the impromptu meeting with the Families and their associates. Jason always liked working with Johnny without the drama of Grandpa Z. Now that Anthony was no longer in control Jason knew he didn't have to worry about disunity. He was thankful to have Johnny as an ally again. He would use the info to give Monica, his mother and Grandfather a heads up. He also made a mental note to have a word with his aunt Tracy. Jason was getting a headache just thinking about having to approach the unscrupulous and highly judgmental lioness. _

_Jason did not find Sam in the nursery nor in their room as he expected. The timing was always off somehow but than again the timing in his personal life never was perfect. Well, with a few exceptions the day Samantha McCall came into his life, the day she became Mrs. Morgan, and the day their twins were born he thought with a smile reaching his eyes. _

_He came back downstairs went to the kitchen reaching for cold beer as he thinks of his family. He wished his family was home so could hold them close. "I probably forgot who's turn it was for a sleepover," he admits out loud to himself. He recalls only a month after reuniting with the twins when Emily, Carly, Robin, Maxie, and Natalie all talked him and Sam into having sleepovers so the twins would get to know the family. They agreed to have the twins spend a few hours with Monica and Alexis first then they would let the twins slowly get use to the idea. The first time Jason and Sam dropped their five month old twins off at the Lake House only for a few hours she came home bawling holding back the need to text, call, or just head back and get them. Jason was struggling too with his separation anxiety from the twins was nearly as bad as Sam's or worst however being the introvert that he is only Sam knew he felt the same way. Three hours later Alexis, Kristina, and Molly were disappointed to see Jason and Sam back for the playful babies. Alexis told them she understood and knew exactly what they were feeling. Alexis had gone through the same when Kristina was kidnapped as a child. Sam stayed in her mother hug when she promised in a few months and years to come they would have to beg for a babysitter and she will happily say I told you so. The new parents apologized but took their smiling babies home. Once home Jason and Sam had spent the entire night with the babies in their bed asleep together. _

_Over two years ago, Heather had taken both babies only hours after Jason and Sam were told their family would be release from the hospital. Jason felt broken and Sam was beyond consoling. He remembered her words well "we only had them for three days Jason! This is worst than losing baby Lila! They are probably scared, hungry, or felt our doubts! Jason I want my babies go find them now," she cried as she fights her husband to get up from her hospital bed to go find them. "Our babies Sam, our babies, I promise I will," Jason said just before Dr. Kelly Lee came to tell them Jason was the father of both Sam's children. _

_They had survived walking into the empty nursery once again and trying to find the words to comfort each other. Jason couldn't deal with those memories right now. It was the darkness time since Michael's disappearance, AJ faking Michael's death, Jake's death, Robin's presumed death and reappearance without her memories, finding out about Franco being his twin, finding out Franco lead him to believe that he had rape Sam was all a mind game, Sam going into premature labor, only to find out the twins were normal size babies, taking a third paternity test recommended by Dr Lee, finding out his disconnect to the pregnancy was to his own children, Sam figuring out Heather had switched the second paternity test and second guessing had the babies felt loved. He needed Sam and the twins to come home soon; he shakes his head away from the rush of thoughts. Jason hated the idea of the twins going on a sleepover. They were not so much babies anymore but they would always be his babies and he didn't want to miss out on their lives anymore than he already had in their short lives. He wanted them home and bonding with Sam and him. Daniel Justus, Emilia, and Sam were his world._

* * *

><p>As Susan Curtis, she lived briefly in Toronto, Canada during late summer and fall. It was not long before she came to terms that it was barely even winter nonetheless the cold was not her cup of tea. She then moved on a whim to get closer to her love for the sea and remain out of the country while she thought of her next move.<p>

Costa Rica was the perfect paradise for her persona and still appeared natural. The low cost of living helped her budget her former inheritance and make a wise investment to keep a strictly cash only income. Sandy's inheritance was a nice cushion but she did not feel that she deserved it and thus it was easy to be generous to Mary Mae Ward and even Bryan. Sandy had transferred the chain of pubs to Bryan after selling the main property. She smiled to herself when she thought Bryan probably had broken even whether he sold or kept the properties after clearing his personal tab from the books.

Denying herself to indulge on wasting her new found security Susan's, first order of business was to care for JT, he was always close to her heart no matter what name she called herself. JT's account balance had declined tremendously with every expense for room, board, shopping, field trips, and books not including the annual tuition. Susan decided to set up a pseudo-account with one lump sum to transfer monthly payments to TJ school account. The accounts were virtually like a trust fund containing an even one hundred thousand dollars from the Vincenzo family. Somehow JT would know she kept her promise to always protect him and though they did not see each other he remained close in her heart. The remaining eighty thousand dollars was hers and she was content knowing it would get her by.

Susan was young, mature, and witty. She knew what she wanted and she would go after it. The problem was she wasn't sure how she would start to obtain her endgame. She wanted to finish school but she found the classes were boring and she knew she had the experience through the conning world and what she had gained through her lives. She didn't' feel like she was making excuses she knew she was good at problem solving, understanding the mechanics of any equipment, any mode of transport, and flexible under pressure. Susan wanted to capitalize on her qualities. On the other hand, there was staying on the down low –avoiding the rogue agents, figuring out how to expose their disgusting machinations, explore her youth and prove she wasn't a lie and yet can esteem respect as did Sandy. She was disappointed by these mind-boggling obstacles that lay ahead because none of these goals were possibly attainable without exposing herself. She had to remind herself she needed to stay hidden. Susan wondered _would she ever reclaim her inner self. Though keeping an alias was natural from growing up in the con-world she never thought her feelings would be so divided to reverting back to her true self. _

* * *

><p><em>March 14, 2014 1300 EST <em>

_Langley, VA_

_"Black suits on the pursuit is what she called us," Agent Rayner smiled to his colleagues looking over the observation room. The suits on their computers completely glued to their assignments. _

_"That ungrateful con artist was nothing before I gave her the training to hone in on her indecisive talents. She has given us nothing to penetrate the Corinthos-Morgan organization. All this time blending in as his wife she still hasn't given us a thing." Rayner said with indifference _

_"So what are you saying Rayner," a female voice finally replies in matching tone._

_"Samantha McCall has gone rogue," he said with deliberate pauses. She is no longer to access any of you, is that clear! I want all her clearance denied immediately. Rayner commanded._

_"You are sacrificing her because she didn't play by your rules," the brunette spoke again in defiance. _

_"Yes, she's a means to an end. No worries my dear my rules can end your career too." Rayner threatened._

_"This isn't over," she said flatly. _

_Cell phone in hand she dropped an encrypted text to an unmarked cell. Hoping desperately that Sam gets it in time._

* * *

><p><em> Earlier, March 14th 1330 1322 Harbor View Towers Penthouse #2 <em>

_Sam had asked to spend some quality time together and he had reassured her that tonight would be their uninterrupted time. Sam came down the stairs earlier with a surprise but was again struck with disappointment when his cell rang and he was pulled away yet again._

_Now recalling as he left making more empty promises that Sam had shrugged her shoulders saying "fine". He knew it meant that they needed to talk about something important but this time it was different he knew she was holding back. Over the years they have had their fair share of peaks and valleys. Often time it felt like their lowest of the lows would redefine their relationship or destroy them. They had a beautiful family and made each member feel special. Lately, he also noticed Sam reluctantly admitting to feeling tired. She was always being the strong one, his complement, and made it appear effortless. _

She started salvage work, she was taught by Cody but found it to be second nature. Initially, Susan rented a Cape Islander, an inshore motor fishing boat. Over a short time, she then befriended the local seamen giving them an irresistible offer as a volunteer to care for the boat maintenance for a barter system. The men were amaze to see how efficient the young lady really was; what they did not perceive was Susan wanted a savage ship and tug boat for savaging but they were expensive. She had no plans in becoming penniless.

In a matter of weeks, she gained a reputation that resulted in more time spent at sea and nearly making every costal stop reaching Nicaragua to the North, the Caribbean Sea to the east, then towards the southeastern tip of Panama and back again making her next place of residence. Ideally, summer or dry season was the best timing for coasting out to sea. Susan had enjoyed that time before she had to endure the tropical Atlantic hurricane season at sea during the inlands rainy season which seemed to last forever. It was discombobulating to have a tropical winter season when she decided to run from the cold. While on her third trip from the western Caribbean Islands back to Costa Rica she discovers someone was looking for her. The island folks were friendly but did not want anyone interfering with fair trade so they protected the woman named Susan Curtis.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks again for staying on this ride. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclosure: I do not own General Hospital or its characters. If I did Jasam wouldn't be so OOC right now!

A/N: Special thanks to Tisha0691- thanks so much I really appreciate your support. eb-dawg- thanks for the compliment, Sam's character is so much fun to write so yes character- base stories are my favorites too. Also thank you to all the readers. This muse is taking a life of its own; enjoy.

* * *

><p>Susan then became Linda. As Linda she remained resourceful keeping some of Susan's business deals open since those trading didn't care what her name was just what she had savaged or what she could find. Linda felt trapped inland; with the storms subsiding at sea she carried on business as usual. The seamen had given her a cover story being grifters themselves they could relate to the young brunette. Linda ventured further north to Honduras trading spots, detoured through the West Indies where she had remained Susan. She had a hard time figuring out why she didn't fully detach from her persona as easily. <em>Linda needed Susan<em> she had reasoned with a mere hint of loneliness that she hid from herself. She was lonely. She didn't allow her inner self to indulge in a relationship. What would she call herself? That was a ridiculous notion she found herself rambling random thoughts, concerns, and needs that remained unsatisfied.

While trading on the coast of Jamaica Susan's tugboat had some minor mechanical issues. Susan had quickly resolved the problem in a temporary manner with a wire hanger and electric tape. An American businessman and his son lived on the beautiful island. Chase Black was a spoiled beach bum in Susan's opinion but as Linda she was attracted to him. She had seen him during many of her stops to the West Indies. While waiting on parts for her boat she decided to go inland to a hotel away from Chase water acrobatics. She introduced herself to patrons and villagers as Linda. It was risky since she wasn't very far from the coast and trading zones. She learned the trick from Cody as a kid. The innermost cities were well populated on the islands were people were use to tourism so you didn't stand out…as much. It was Cody's trick to use a different alias on an island from what the coast liners would recognize him while Sam manned a boat. She could hear his voice instructing her _don't_ _forget to lay low and trust no one until I get back. I'll always come back to you;_ the thought brought a stray tear to her eye. _Get yourself under control_ she told herself.

Linda took the key card in hand making way to her private suite. She had treated herself to a bath with scented oils…she loved the aroma of French Vanilla it engulfs her surroundings just as Kat's herbal teas did and she found it relaxing. So much so Sam had fallen asleep until she heard a sound at her door. She had hang the do not disturb sign so it couldn't be room service or housekeeping. She grunted recalling in Costa Rico someone was looking for her.

Linda hurried to drain any evidence of a bath while she rushed to get dressed. She reached for her gun tucked safely behind her lower back. Someone was either insistent or doing a lousy job at attempting to break and enter. Linda approached the peephole to see who was irritating her rest. It was that kid again. While surfing the waves Chase decided to rescue her from herself, from the trapped indoors.

Linda grabs her bag pack and walks out she as decided Susan could still make it to Haiti for another search for gold. She knew it was less than 300 miles between both Island but she had taken a different route this time she had stopped first in Negril, and now she was in St. Anne's Bay the northern middle of the island she estimated from the coast to open sea wouldn't be too bad if under 200 miles. Her salvage ship could haul the tugboat for now but she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to her large vessel. Chase Black was polished but had no airs about him. The family name allowed him to veg out in all the best Country Clubs on the Island. He didn't care for the glamour, back-stabbing socialites, or the business dealings that moved villagers to make more casinos and high raise for tourism and elitist. He was content with his surfing board and shorts. He was far from modest sporting a shirtless chest. She knew he cleaned up nice in a suit because she ran into him while on the inland when he was late for a meeting. After fixing her boat, Chase was impressed with the no nonsense young women. Thus, he showed off his 360 triple back flip and mid-air boarded her tugboat's main deck…._big mistake_. She realized he knew there was something hidden about her. He was calling out pleasantries about unlocking the mystery wasn't as impressive as her laissez faire appeal unless of course someone was trespassing she gave more than a damn.

Susan pulled her trigger without warning hitting him in the chest, shoulder, and right below the belt. Ow, ow, ouch that hurts he yelps. Chase went down like a slinky moaning.

She baited him, "him to get up! You freaking baby if I wanted to kill you I would have used bullet now get off my boat or I will throw you overboard."

"Thank goodness for small favors," he continued to moan clearly distressed patting his manhood to reassure himself he was still intact. Susan chuckled loudly she ease herself down to his level "I suggest you go swim with the fishes the cold sea will be your icepack. I'm in my right to protect myself from anyone trespassing."

Once the throbbing ache subsides on his affected areas he welcomes the onset of numbness. "You show no remorse, Linda, you have maimed me and all you can do is laugh at me huh."

"You know my name," she asked sincerely? Now looking at Chase differently she admitted he was just being a boy. Boys will be Boys. Chase's café au lait skin gave the slight appearance of redness marking his bear chest. Suddenly, Linda became uncomfortable with their close proximity and quickly tried to stand but was tugged back to her knees lightly by Chase's touch on her ankle.

She wanted to take things slow but Linda was eager. Chase talked her about his parents' expectations for him to take over the family business and follow in his father's foot steps. They moved from their hometown in Houston, Texas six years prior and made frequent trips to accommodate the increase demand for spas, cruises, and affordable vacations. He thought of the island as his second home and loved the people. He couldn't believe with each high rise built the locals were getting exploited. Linda saw a sincere passion in his eyes matching is voice. His words had touched her, she wondered if by staying quiet about the rogue operatives it had been a good idea. She needed to stay hidden was her reasoning but it would only make matters worst if no one believed her. They spent time together on her boat, walking on the coast, and before she knew it was three days of filled with friendship. He was growing on her. It was hard not to like him he was down to earth and charismatic and gallant. The part is back for my boat and an easy fix so I guess I'll see you next time. "Until then and maybe then I will call you Linda Black, Chase said presumptuously. "Sure if you say so," Linda teased and did hope that their friendship would continue to blossom.

Now out to sea stuck in her thoughts she found the short time letting go was exhilarating. She notice it may have started out as just someone to talk to but seemed like was more. She was self conscience about their physical attraction. I knew the first rule in the con world it was grilled into her mind. _Never let your heart lead you._ Now for the first time she really understood why. The heart had a way of wanting things that wasn't rational. In her head she knew all the reasons why a relationship won't work. Chase was just a friend. She knew she would have to tell him the truth about her circumstances. Where would she start she would never want to take him away from his family to a life on the run. It wasn't fair but then again life wasn't fair. She also didn't want to put anyone else's life in danger. _At least for the unforeseen future…have to stay focus on JT and Linda_. Wow, she surprised herself with how ingrained the aliases were even in her own thoughts.

Linda dreamed about the peace of the beautiful blue form. It was always the same dream since Sandy would look out the window to the stars praying that everything she was doing was not in vain. Then her mind would drift towards the immense capacity the ocean had to wash away her thoughts and she found a calming effect by it. She began to stir when she felt she was no longer alone. She had her gun drawn until she heard his voice. I could have killed you, Sam exclaimed.

XXX

_March 15th, 2014 Penthouse #2 _

_After speaking to Spinelli early this morning, he knew why Sam seemed uneasy. He didn't want to talk about the lies that would blow their whole world apart. Not now after they have been through so much. Jason had left Sam's peacefully sleeping after coming home late from a stake out. He wasn't worried that was a lie or her needing back up since she was working with Dante, Lucky, and Cruz along with Stan. _

_Jason was stretching out the kinks in his neck from side to side in vain for his muscle remained tense until Sam walked stealthily behind him into the kitchen as he reached for a cold beer. Suddenly he felt her hands kneading his neck. Only Sam's sudden touch registered as guard down anyone else foolish to creep up onto the Enforcer would meet a hasty assault. As Sam continues to knead his muscles as a violin responds to her commands, he feels the weight of the world release from the nape of his neck. Low groans and quiet sighs escape before Sam cell rings. _

_"I have to get that "she says with anticipation. "Hello. Thanks for getting back to me so soon...ah uh...yea...oh thank you so much... How are they doing? We really appreciate it. I owe you one. Thanks again..." Sam continues while waving Jason over to the phone and registering his displeasure for arranging another sleep over for the twins. _

_"We love you both so much behave yourselves she told the twins. Ok buddy watch over your sister and baby girl please listen to your brother. We miss you too. Oh Daddy would like to say good night. She hands her cell to Jason as Emilia and DJ boisterously fight over the phone. Jason pulls the phone away from his ear quickly when he hears a loud thump and Emilia's loud cries " you did that...calm down guys he hears Robin's voice in the background. _

_"Mia! DJ! Then he heard silence. Ok either of you keep this up your sleepover will be over, he says sternly. Whoa... Okay... Buddy you and your sister will have to learn to pick your battles, he breathes out shaking his head at Sam, not sure if he was talking to toddlers, his babies. Okay we will discuss it tomorrow. We miss you, listen to Auntie Robin please, we love you too._

_Hold on baby girl." Jason places the call on speaker. "I love you! I love Mom...my. I love you Daddy," they say in unison. It's my turn to talk to dad...no me… gonna get us in trouble...shhh. Mommie! Naught faiwr... Daddy see! Jason wanted to laugh at the twins' impatience but simply says "we love you both too. Its bedtime have a good night." After a moment of silence they both reply "ok", Jason shakes his head. "They are your children!" Sam laughs. _

_"Don't you mean our children," Jason smiles. _

"_Definitely and they are fine Jason. They will be back to their mayhem and bring balance to the universe." Sam chuckles reassuringly._

_"So why are they at Robin's? I thought tonight was Carly's turn," he asked. _

_"No Jason it was our turn but I asked Carly and Robin to host again. You would know it if you weren't constantly breaking promises to be home," Sam voiced the end coming out more sarcastic than she intended. I'm sorry its just that I want our family to count on each other unconditionally and I hate telling myself and more importantly the twins we are going to do something as a family just to feel let down when we don't keep our promises," she says sincerely._

_"I know Sam. I know. I'm sorry I missed the surprise you had planned," he says softly. _

"_Jason I know you know. No, don't worry you just will have to see a repeat performance of our kids making dinner. It's hilarious how much more they bicker. But I have to say they cook better than me." Sam laughed heartily when she saw Jason's shock. _

"_Babe I'm only kidding, they pretended to with their kitchen 5000 deluxe. Sometimes, I think they are adults trapped in munchkin bodies." _

"_I know they grow so fast. DJ saw me shaving the other day and decides to put whipped cream all over his face and told Mia that she wasn't a boy so she couldn't have any," Jason relaxes_

"_Those two are always at war but they are two peas in a pod. We are doing well so far...they are amazing," Sam smiles._

"_So far," Jason enjoyed parenthood especially with Sam's rituals their family ran smoothly. _

_Sam begins to clear the table but Jason pulls her towards him into the living room knowing she wanted to talk. _

"_Is there something on your mind?" Jason asked simply._

_Sam nods. _

"_I want you to tell me," he knew this was going to be a long night. _

_Its just that everything is always taking you away from us. I hate it. I hate feeling alone, needy, or frustrated...you know that about me already... _

_Jason puts up a hand to interrupt. "No, I'm not mad at the business or the situations that cause the interruptions... Its just that we have...Never mind"_

"_What? We have to what Sam?" Jason tried to show patience but failed._

_"I can't put it into words," she replies after a long pause. _

_"You can't or you won't?" Jason clarifies. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sam says defensively. _

_Sam you needed to talk about something. So, talk to me, her husband implores. _

"_This is not a one time thing Jason. Its about something that will affect us. Its about," Sam begins._

_"Ring, Ring, shit I'm sorry its Johnny I have to take this, Jason hated to do that when she was finally going to open up." _

_"Its fine. Go I'll wait," Sam says patiently with all the courage she could muster. "Johnny, what's up? Tonight...okay I'll meet you there in fifthteen minutes," he says into his cell phone. He moved over closer to Jason onto the couch reluctantly wanting to leave Sam when she just started to open up. "Sam I'll be back as soon as I can I'm sorry," he approaches her frown with a tender kiss. "I pro..."_

_"Please don't make any promises. Just be careful, I'll be here whenever you get back. Please wake me up if I fall asleep," Sam interrupts his promise. _

_"I will," Jason says as always while placing his dual guns in his lower back concealed beneath his black leather jacket. "Sam, I love you," he adds. "I love you too," Sam rests her head against the couch with a sigh. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed this update. Stay tuned. Who's on the boat with Linda? Will Sam finally tell Jason or will more interruptions come their way? Thanks again for reading and your support. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Welcome back and thanks for staying on this ride. Special thanks- Jsam thank you so much for your exciting review and beautiful compliments. Enjoy and review._

* * *

><p><em>March 15, 2014 2106 Penthouse #2 <em>

_Sam remains on the couch with her eyes closed waiting for Jason. Patience was not her strong suit though she always appeared so calm in any situation. She was emotionally and physically tired. The exhaustion set into her bones it was difficult to stay awake. If she tried to fight the sleep she would be sorry because a sleepy Sam was horrible at emotional talk. She needed her focus to talk to Jason about everything that seem to hit her all at once. She rolls her shoulders in a backward motion a few times then forward once to release the tension in her body the effect was minimal. The only way she could rid herself of the nervous energy was to recall Jason's last words "Sam, I love you," as he departed wanting to promise he'd be back soon. She didn't want to make him feel guilty she had enough for both of them. Sam drifted off to sleep with a sigh thinking of Jason's anguish at leaving her. He really did love her she knew that. It was the reason she never wanted to lose his love or break his heart. _

[Flashback] Metro Court 1.13.12 1447 EST  
>Sam goes into premature labor after Jason walks out on her from the balcony. They were spiraling out of control. Jason regretted immediately what he had said to his pregnant wife and turned back from the elevators to head back to Sam. He was torn to find Sam gone from the balcony after tearing into her instead of holding her the way he wanted. He felt like her lies were suffocating them but honesty he had to admit Sam was scared and only trying to protect him. He failed from protecting her from that bastard Franco. He shook his head, out of thoughts when he heard a soft barely audible moan but he knew it was Sam even before he spotted her clenching at her abdomen in pain. "No! This couldn't be happening again." He had blamed Alexis for Baby Lila's death but this time it would be his fault. Jason couldn't handle that. He scooped up Sam kissing her forehead begging her to stay awake. "It hurts," Sam whispers. "I'm sorry," Jason says feeling a double pun but knowing Sam she had already forgiving him. This time he wouldn't let her forgive him so easily. He lived by a code of accountability, honor, and truth he later told Sam he was a total hypocrite because he was scared too. He was scared of losing her.<p>

_Jason had understood her reasons_, her thoughts still active even while asleep.

* * *

><p>In Hawaii, for their second honeymoon, after renewing their vows was a rekindling of sorts for their marriage. Happiness illuminated their eyes. They also finally had an uninterrupted lover's escape. The happy couple was embracing the possibility of conceiving a child. Sam had undergone a procedure to help reverse the trauma cause by a gunshot to her pelvis and reproductive organs. In May 2006, Manny shot Sam in the back while Jason held her in his arms. Less than two years earlier, the couple was grief stricken with the loss of their stillborn baby Lila. Sam had lived with the possibility of never having a child. When Jason also loses his four year old son Jake Martin Spencer in a tragic accident; Sam discussed the procedure with Jason. Dr. Kelly Lee, her ob-gyn, had recommended the procedure to Sam stating she believed it would help Sam conceive and possibly carry to term.<p>

Franco watched patiently as the happy couple lulled themselves into a sense of false security. He listened in on their intimate conversations. They became his victims. Franco was the epitome of evil and his pleasure was mind games. He lured Jason and Sam into a trap leaving them prey to worst psychological assault. He led them to believe he had raped Sam. Both were drugged. Jason awaking in a concrete 4x4 locked room with a closed circuit camera revealing Franco walking carefree towards Jason's unsuspected wife taking a shower. Jason felt dejected in that moment knowing and thinking the worst. His psychotic nemesis implied purposefully carrying a naked unconscious Sam to bed then covering the camera with his shirt. That night would forever be imprinted in their minds differently.

Some three in half months later, Sam is finally pregnant, but their joy and pleasure was overshadowed by the curse of Franco's mind games. They had the family they hoped and dreamed about this moment since the death of their first born, Jason had finally killed Franco with his lasts words being- _you'll never know!  
><em>Jason never regretted killing anyone. It was the last resort and it was always final, leaving no stone unturned and lastly never having a second thought about his enemies. That very night Jason believed he had avenged his wife being violated and restored their peace of mind or so he thought. He reassures his wife, "it's over," with finality and understanding.

Sam says, "_I'm pregnant_."

The pregnancy should have made them blissful but it was causing both Jason and Sam to become unhinged. A paternity test positively confirmed Jason was the father sharing genetic markers with the embryo at the time. Yet it wasn't over. Jason had had yet another brain surgery exacerbated by Franco psychological hold on Jason. He was spacing out, missing blocks of time and having fits of rage. At the time only Sam was aware of Jason's triggers because they were still reeling from the traumatic events. Barely out of surgery, Sam had to find a way to break the news of Robin's death to her husband. Of course, she tried to protect him that's what they always did for each other. Before, she was able to tell him Carly had jumped the gun. This caused the couple more tension though later Robin reemerges without her memories.

Shortly, thereafter was the temptation to open up Pandora's Box -Franco's nightmare unleashed from his sulfa grave. Franco left a home video tape formatted onto DVD as if a clue or more mind games. If Jason had not killed him himself he would not believe he was dead. This time it was Sam who became obsessed with finding out what it meant. Her search leads her to Heather Webber, Jason's biological mother's cousin, committed to Ferncliff Psychiatric facility. Heather had revealed to Sam that Franco and Jason were twins causing her to doubt the paternity test again. _How much could they take?_ On the spectrum for happiness Jason and Sam always seemed to fall short even when it seemed they were getting exactly what they wanted- Franco out of their lives; still married; getting pregnant and carrying to term -all checked. Now, she had to tell her husband that her rapist was also his twin and possibly the father of her child. _They would get through it together._

Sam tells Jason everything. She lays it out for them to deal with the truth together. When Jason discovers the truth about Franco it caused him to also doubt the original paternity test. Dr. Lee had scheduled another test though she reassured Jason and Sam twins may share genetic markers but like a finger-print, DNA was unique to every human being; twins were not an exception. Though they were hopeful Jason was indeed the father, they wanted to rid any doubt. Jason wondered about being a father to his child and watching it grow in Sam's belly and finally holding and raising his child with Sam. He didn't want their relationship to ever feel tainted.

It wasn't that simple. Heather's bombshell of truth was true but Heather also had a sinister side. She tampered with the second paternity test causing Sam to detach from the pregnancy. Unaware that he was pulling away from his own child Jason derailed into a stranger during the pregnancy. The more they tried to put into words what the other was feeling the more frustrated they became. Sam showed patience as usual but Jason's thoughts and actions were so disconnected that he unintentionally had pushed Sam away. Meanwhile, John McBain actively sought out getting incriminating evidence against Sonny Corinthos and unknowingly befriended the Mob Enforcer's wife. Jason wasn't having it. He trusted Sam; he abhorred his wife being friends with a cop. It was Jason's idea to ask John to use his FBI connections to obtain Franco's DNA. All the same he hated relying on someone else to give his wife comfort. She was dealing with everything while Jason avoided dealing at all. They were both spiraling though Jason gave Sam credit for remaining patient with his reluctance to talk about their feelings.

Adding insult to injury Heather craftily pushed their buttons at every given chance. Heather continued to sabotage the couple's emotionally stability by taunting them about the innermost fears that of their child being a mini- Franco. Sam confided in Jason what all this was doing to them she begged him to breakdown the walls. He did listen and said he was being supportive but she was still scared he wasn't really dealing with the enigma of Franco being his twin. They started from ground zero all over again. Jason had already fallen in love with their child no matter who its father was. He refused to resent the child which was a part of Sam. His wife felt guilty for even _thinking_ she could not love her child unconditionally; instead she let Heather get under her skin because she was trying to protect her husband. Jason reassured her she was showing unconditional love for the baby and it was okay to feel a measure of uncertainty because he felt it too. She knew the over- active baby was healthy and that she would protect him or her no matter what. However, she wondered when she held the baby for the first time if the baby's eyes would reflect her love for the child she waited a lifetime to love or hate for her rapist. She hoped to know before the baby was born to prepare herself. She would never blame an innocent child for being conceived under such circumstances but she also wanted her child to_ feel loved. _

Towards the end of the second trimester Dr. Lee shared shocking news, "_Sam you are carrying twins_." Something about the paternity test never sat well with Dr. Lee she had recommended another paternity test but Jason and Sam refused. Now Dr. Lee had to wonder though rare if it was possible one of the twins was positive for Jason and the other Franco. Jason and Sam had decided they wanted the gender to be a surprise but they were surprised that they were having twins. Their happiness was tainted, yet again, by the realization that Franco had fathered not one but two children to his wife. Then Dr. Lee explained that one child could still be for Jason though rare it could be. Jason and Sam were astonish to hear the possibility and feared if one belonged to Jason the other would be treated differently.

Finally, after the birth of their twins, Dr. Lee presented them with the idea again something about the second paternity test just felt unsettling. This time she sent he the test indicating only an eight-digit pin number of Jason's choosing. She also indicated a random access code usually assigned in double blind studies. Dr. Lee sent out the tubes to two independent labs. Just before the twins were due for discharge along with their mom, Dr. Lee brings the stat results to the Morgan family.

After reading the results Dr. Lee left the room mirroring their tears. Sam was her patient and friend.

Their double happiness was out of love and belonged to them in every way. Jason was the biological father of both their children.  
>"Jason, they were always ours," Sam cries.<br>"Always," Jason heart flutters in joy with eyes reflecting his wife's.  
>"You and me," Sam whispers<p>

* * *

><p>February 6, 2012, 1437 EST<p>

In their black SUV, Jason and Sam try to wait patiently as the PCPD defers all efforts beyond their roadblocks. The perimeter outside of GH was ridiculously set up to capture Heather Webber. Kate Howard had become a resident at Ferncliff and found the riddles written by a Heather Webber. She thought nothing of it until the last entry indicated a childish drawing of Jason and Sam faces lined out but Heather was holding a baby with outstretched arms over a cliff raised towards the heavens. The eerie description caused Kate to warn Jason. He had help her when Connie took over, her disassociate personality, so she wanted to repay his kindness. Before Jason was able to get Spinelli to decode the riddles and drawings to find the location of the twins Ferncliff's administration informed PCPD.

Spinelli had figured it out partially the babies were part of a ritual, though Jason did not disclose Franco's being his twins, the Jackal of cyberspace was keen at piecing puzzles together. He assured his best friends and mentors, The Blonde Cryptic Machiavellian, Heather, would not intentionally harm their double happiness- The Dizygotic Twins. Their babies were kidnapped three weeks ago and the only thing they had to go by was some insane riddle. They hoped Spinelli was right.

"_Double moons illuminates sundown… affords a view over all in motion…but enclosed alabaster's custodial reigns on day and night awaits for a quarters time return," _Sam repeats the riddle with deliberate pauses hoping Spinelli's explanation made sense. It made absolutely no sense. Heather was deranged and Spinelli spoke and thought on a different plane from most. No offense to her friend; Spin spent sleepless nights with the exasperated parents. Sam knew Spinelli and Lucky came to similar conclusions that the babies would return from where they were taken.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Sam gets antsy watching as time passes and the PCPD move in slow motion. "_Today the sunsets at 1720," Sam states, knowing Jason knew there wasn't much time. _Jason places his hand on the door handle ready to exit the vehicle. "Stay here," he instructs.

"The hell I am... We are going to get our babies from that lunatic together. You got to kill Franco for me but I refuse to sit back and wait to reunite with our children! Jason you would never agree to stay put so do you really think it's fair to ask me to?" Sam objects.

"I know its not fair Sam but I don't want to worry about you and the twins too," Jason explains.

"Same here, Jason you want me to worry about my entire family. I am their mother and we should bring them home together. It's been a freaking nightmare replaying their faces, their tiny hands imprinted in my mind, but my heart remembers the moments we were bonding together- as family. It was the way we always wanted it. DJ pretending he doesn't care before he gives his attention, Emilia curious eyes looking at me as if she can pierce my thoughts. Then I wonder if they will be emotionally scarred or if we will ever see them again. I mean Heather sold her own son for money and tried to sale you. I can't even imagine not saving their feedings every time I have to pump. They need to know _we_ brought them back home together. I know with every fiber of my being you will protect them and bring them home but what if Heather does something foolish. Who will protect the twins while you deal with her? We are their parents and we are the only ones who won't forget they are most important... their safety is first," she pleads passionately.

Jason simply pulls her into a hug as he kisses her crown. "Let me talk to Mac and Dante. _We_ will bring them home Sam I trust that," her husband held her shoulder squared away from him so she could see his eyes.

"I trust you too," she replies.

He walks towards Mac, Dante, Lucky, and Cruz planning on pleading they stand down as he and Sam enter Gh alone for a clean trade. Heather wants to go back to Ferncliff. He knew she deserves an imminent death but Sam was right their babies' safety came first. He also knew if PCPD got a wind of Heather's demands there was no way around their roadblocks, protocol, and endless standoff. His children were his top priority not procedure.

"Jason you can't be here!" Mac warns.  
>"Really I see it differently my children are on a rooftop with a psychotic bitch defenseless to her whim. You know there is no way I would keep you from Maxie. Sam is there mother you want to try telling her for the thirtieth time that she can't be a part of this when she has been crackling cases for your unworthy department. Don't tell us we can't be here because I'm not taking any chances with my family, his eye noting Lucky's discomfort over Jake's untimely death at the age of four. Jason would never use his grief against him. All of you are fathers here! You either stand down to draw her out or let Sam and I get our children safely. By the way, when this is over Diane and Alexis will follow suit against the department for negligence in obtaining a fugitive with two Amber Alerts. She hadn't even left Port Charles. It was Kate that uncovered her cryptic messages and Spinelli that deciphered its meaning. That was not your department!<p>

"Jason you break every rule in book. Why would this be any different?" Mac sighs. "Morgan don't make me regret this. You, Dante and Lucky have ten minutes before we follow," Mac instructs.

Jason walked off shouting, "come on Sam."

A rookie cop drew his gun to stop the grieving parents but yields when Jason and Sam brush right pass him.

"Stand down," Mac and Lucky shout in unison as the officer appears bewildered.

Jason took the stairs three to four steps at a time in long strides. As he reached the third floor he indicated to Sam to take the elevator he promised to wait for her. She didn't want a stitch to pop but she would take the pain if it meant saving their children and knowing that they were safe.

Sam hated hospitals, its uniform off white long hallways, scent of the musty enclosure cloaked by lemon- bleachy chemicals making anyone feel sicker, she also hated the logistics of a hospital's security system, set-up more for an offensive tactic rather than prevention. The very protocols in place seem to avert the good stand citizen but easily broken by anyone willing to try. Sam was so emotionally tired she had to numb her mind with the politics that were keeping them from their children to implement their plan she had to think with her mind not her heart. Sam noticed the blonde bitch scanning for her escape from the Personnel Only double doors. Sam moved back against the wall then quickly entered the elevator to avoid Heather noticing her.

Sam hit the button with force wanting to head towards the viper and snap her neck. "In due time, that's a promise," Sam grits her teeth hoping Jason knew the twins were safe though she made him promise to wait for her. Lucky jumped onto the elevator as the doors closed startling Sam. "Lucky, for goodness stake, Heather went through the personnel doors."

"I know. Dante followed her we don't want a scene inside the hospital," Lucky states.

"Come on," Sam presses the button to make it move faster. It was the most agonizing twenty seconds of her life. Bing the elevator door opened. The fourteenth floor was too quiet vacant due to remodeling. Sam drew her gun stealthily pacing to the exit door leading to the roof. She fireman up the steps reaching Jason's eyes questioning _what took you so long_.  
>She evens her breathing, "Heather was on the third floor, she was heading towards the personnel entrance Dante is following her. I think she left the babies here."<p>

Lucky nods at Jason to proceed to the roof.

Jason's Stonecold appearance remained flat and hard to read but Sam was he's personal eye reader. She saw the fear in his eyes. _We will make sure they are safe Jase, _her eyes reassures him. Jason nears the rooftops door he nods at Sam. She proceeds with her 9mm drawn downwards as she swiftly opens the door Jason scans the roof with his dual companions Beretta 92 drawn in one hand while sporting a left hand Walther P5C 9mm he covers Sam. Both drop their weapons as they approach the single stroller with no sign of Heather's trickery in sight.

* * *

><p>2.06.12 17:20 Gh Rooftop. at sunset<p>

[Heather's Flashback]

Heather brought the twins back in a single stroller. They remained asleep longer whenever she had placed them together. She hoped Jason and Sam received her message to meet at Gh's rooftop. She knew they were clever or at least had the resources to figure it out. She had planned everything for months but she soon realized three weeks with newborn twins was cutting into her beauty routine. Heather also knew are demise was soon to come. Jason Morgan was her cousin but being blood would not save her. Yet, she had other plans; the kidnapping was a temporary thing anyway. She was surprise to see the Morgan's cooperating with the authorities. She would keep herself alive in Ferncliff.

[Flashback Ends]

Jason and Sam found both babies alone snugly holding each other. Their skin was warm to touch, indicating Heather wasn't that far away. She had a nice surprise waiting for her to leave the hospital. Jason quickly placed his guns back in his lower back. He watch as Sam donned the twins with kisses and tears. As the winds began to pick up the twenty-four days old newborns winced and cried. Jason took his daughter first holding her as Sam held their son they made their way down to the tenth floor to have the babies checked out. As they passed, Lucky he had reassured them all the floors were cleared and Heather was in custody.

Drs Trell Jackson and Maggie Wurth had given the couple the go ahead. The twins were discharged after testing for any signs of neglect or abuse. Once dehydration was ruled out and their growth chart remained within normal limits. Dr. Jackson explained after the newborns birth that DJ's bilirubin was slightly elevated, the cause of his yellow tinged skin, and once again he cleared him for discharge.

The new parents hadn't left the babies' side. Maggie couldn't blame them recalling the tortured look in their eyes when the twins were kidnapped three weeks prior. She had blamed herself and asked Dr. Trell to reassure the Morgan parents when she thought they had loss faith in her as a Pediatrician. Maggie let the family settle into a room as she brought the perfectly well-mannered babies and parents up to speed to reintroduce lactating.

Sam thanked Maggie for her cues and tips. She thought if Heather had bottle-fed them that the babies wouldn't want to breastfeed again. Emilia took to it like she knew she was missing something she had craved. When DJ showed no interest giving her an apathetic look she nearly burst into tears. Jason rubbed her back and DJ's belly. Maggie simply instructed "give him time. He'll come around," then gave the reunited family their privacy. They hadn't accused her of being off her game or made her accountable when their precious babies were stolen from the hospital on her watch; she knew Heather Webber was up to something. The Morgan's had simply shown her their appreciation.

DJ stirs when he can't grab the object that keeps swaying from his grasp. "Hey buddy looks like you like your Mama's necklace huh?" Jason talks to his son while rocking his daughter.  
>"Okay baby you want to touch my star then I say show Mommy you miss me feeding you...huh Luv... Deal?" Sam smiles at Jason mischievously knowing he wouldn't approve of her methods.<br>"Well buddy I'm sorry that Mommy is blackmailing you but remember this breastfeeding will not last forever. It belongs to me and I don't plan on sharing with you and your sister for too long," Jason warns.

"Jason!" his wife blushed.

"Don't listen to him buddy you can have it for as long as you want. As Sam let her baby boy grab the star necklace, she spoke to him softly, "please don't break it. Daddy won't replace another one," she positioned he's head just so and he latch onto his meal in a frenzy. "Whoa, slow down," Sam said while she poked at his outer jaw with her index finger. DJ ignored her; his eyes were still glued to the shinning metal that he could finally feel. Then he relaxed his loud swallowing efforts into soft rumbling sound as he fell asleep he continues sucking tightly.

"You asked for it! You should never say for as long as you want. I plan to reclaim it but for now I love watching you with them," Jason's smile reached his eyes.

"Thanks," she lets a tear of joy rolling down her cheeks. She looked down at her son when he finally released his tenacious hold but had decided to keep him close when he didn't let go of her star necklace. "Jason," she began to say as she moves over to get ready to go home. Jason was at her beside before she could get up. He surprised her when he lay in the bed and pulled her gently back down at his side. _Their baby girl_ was an angel resting peacefully on his chest as _their son_ was before they switched for their feedings. Sam didn't mind this, not at all. She held her son against her bosoms and felt Jason's arms wrap around her and their family's love.

"Jason we can't avoid talking about it but I like this," she voiced.

"I know," he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and tucked a lock of his daughter's hair behind her ear. "She's so beautiful so much like you," Jason whispers proudly.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome and our boy here is a spitting image of you. You can't even tell he belongs to me too," Sam pouts.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Jason reassures seeing their boy still holding onto the star and sucking on her skin before she assist him to her nipple.

"Oh my gosh, please not again. Baby boy don't hurt Mommy please," She tried to relax so he would relax too. "This breastfeeding thing has to get better soon because you are killing this experience. What happened while you were away? Did you grow teeth, Sam asked sadly to their unspoken pain.

When Daniel-Justus finally slowed down and appeared satisfied, Sam sighed. Jason placed Emilia against Sam, "she will make you feel better," he promised. The babies held onto each other and Jason took in his family.

An hour later, Epiphany Johnson walks in on the sleeping family. She smiled ready to turn without disturbing them but Jason raised his head.

"We will leave soon," he smiles.

"No worries, you know I don't tolerate rumors but this will make history when I have to explain why your family was discharged over an hour ago but you two _chose _to stay. My lips are sealed only if you promise to stay out of the hospital and be there for these precious little ones. By the way, I'm Auntie Epiphany." She blew kisses at the babies knowing she would visit them soon. The no nonsense Charge Nurse was sincerely happy for the couple.

"Deal," Sam says before Jason notices she had awakened. Jason looked down at Sam his accident-kidnapping-always falling or tripping-stabbed-gun-shot- prone, PI, married to the mob wife had promised to stay out of the hospital. He shook his head in admiration when he could see she believed she could keep such a promise.

"You too Mr. Morgan," Epiphany concludes as she leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or its characters. I own nothing.

A/N: I apologize in advance for the spacing. Enjoy this update.

Chapter 6

_[Remote Past] Sam's at Sea, West Indies _

"Dad what are you doing here! You know I could have killed you," she uttered obdurately.

"Hi there to you too daughter of mine," Cody said with a measure of pride and frustration.

"Daughter! Now we both know I'm not your daughter," showing her annoyance. After he remained unphased Sam was fuming with rage, she placed the gun at her lower back keeping it close but away from her itchy trigger finger. "The truth Cody…. I don't want to hear anything else," she demanded.

"Or you will be swimming a long ways to wherever you came from," she gave him a choice.

"The truth is, I didn't know," Cody explained.

"Unbelievable Cody… I saw the adoption papers," she scoffed.

XXX

_02.06.12 2204 EST, Harbor View Towers_

Getting home with the twins, from the hospital, went smoothly though Sam was now nervous. She knew Jason would be there but she wasn't sure what would happen next. One baby had enough demands but twins made her mind race four times as much. Jason parks their SUV in the garage. He descends the front driver side making his way to the back to help Sam remove the babies from their chair seats. "Hey Buddy its Daddy," Jason smiles. Daniel Justus stirred before Jason rubs his back lightly. He wouldn't let go of his comfort zone once he was awake. "Switch?" Sam asked hesitantly not wanting to interrupt their father and son bonding time.

"Its okay buddy," Sam rubbed his back gently when Jason made his way around the vehicle. Sam nodded for him to keep holding DJ. As they got onto the elevator, Sam held Emilia patting her softly to remain asleep. She also continued to talk to her son until he eased into Jason's arms. "See baby boy that's Mommy's blanket...yeah I know that's right his arms are huge but he will always be gentle and protect you," she says as their son snuggles against Jason's shoulder and chest while sucking his lips.

"I think he's hungry," Jason says loving their family bonding time. "Oh no, not yet I haven't recovered yet from the last time." she says finally admitting her breast hurts. "What do you mean?" Jason asked with concern as he unlocks their penthouse door.

"He bites, Jason," she frowns.

"He is only three weeks old, Sam" Jason defends his son.

"Don't let him fool you. I'm telling you he bites," she teases her son with an unsympathetic tone.

"I'm sorry," Jason says sincerely.

When both babies begin to stir Sam looks at Jason to figure out how she will handle twins. Jason knew Sam was nervous, "you're doing fine sweetie. All they need to know is that we are both here. They remember our love Sam. They knew we were their parents," he reaches for his daughter from Sam while holding onto his son nodding to Sam to go upstairs on her own.

"I could hold her Jason, I'm fine," Sam tried to explain but her words fell on deaf ear.  
>"You're still healing Sam. If you break a stitch...Epiphany wins," Jason surprised himself when that left Sam speechless and compliant. He looked back at the living room mentally noting what he would need for his family on both floors to keep things simple for Sam. He elbowed the light switch off as he was careful not to disrupt the twins bonding. Emilia was soothing her brother letting him suck on her fist before she screams out a silent cry. Before Jason could get DJ to let go Sam hurried back at the top of the stairs sensing something was wrong.<p>

XXX

"I told you he bites," Sam said as she took Emilia into her arm. "It's okay baby. Aw, I'm sorry I didn't warn you baby girl." Emilia screaming startled her brother causing him to stir in Jason's arms. Sam spoke to her softly and soothingly rubbed her back while kissing her tiny fist. She sucked on her mom's expose skin. Jason took the family into the master bedroom knowing his family needed to be together tonight. Sam remained standing allowing Emilia to latch on. Her baby girl's shaking evidently still distressed by the pain. Sam felt her daughter's pangs deeply and she wanted to take on the pain for her. "Shhh baby girl, you are my beautiful strong girl," giving her motherly support. Sam dips gently into the bed with her back against multiple pillows Jason had stacked for her. After Sam adjusts herself comfortably Jason places a special pillow on her lap contouring their little bodies and helps them latch on together. Jason sat in their bed enjoying his family all together before he noticed the visible sign of reddest on his daughter left fist.

"Oh man he is going to be in trouble if she punches back like you," Jason rubs her little hand then looks to Sam. "Is he still hurting you?" her husband asked tenderly while stroking his hands through her hair.

"Yeah but better me than his sister," Sam tries to smile bravely but her son was being greedy. Sam held the twins slightly in a football hold letting her son take hold of her left side and daughter remains on the right. Both their heads supported by the contoured pillow with their lower limbs pressing to her sides. DJ managed to reach for her star-necklace from the moment he settled in for his feeding. Then Sam noticed the twins were holding hands again. She carefully separated them as she raised him to her shoulder to burp him he immediately grasps at air until Sam gave him what he wanted. He was restless but the moment he was able to pull double duty with something in is mouth and hand all was right with the world. He nudges his cheek against Sam rubbing his mouth against her collar bone drooling on her. In that instant the pain he caused his mom is forgiven. Sam relishes these moments. It was bittersweet smelling the babies seeing how they react to their environment and knowing she lost the first three weeks of their life. Sam didn't want to think about the person who did this to them. She would make her pay in due time. Sam draws out of her thoughts giving her son kisses. "Diaper duty," she gives her husband a wink as she hands him over.

Sam changes Emilia, her little princess was so energetic but content. Maybe she looked like Sam but she definitely was her Daddy's girl. Her brown gems sparkled with a deep hidden secret. She looked into Sam eyes with a story, "yes baby girl I am your Mommy and I love you so much. I can't protect you from DJ's bites if you put your hand in his mouth. Daddy will find something to keep him from biting us okay," Emilia cooed giving Sam mutual reassurance. "Yes, I know baby girl. We will always be Daddy's girls," Sam soft tone and curving lips causes her daughter to coo further kick her legs in the air. She fitted her light yellow onsie embellished with a pink rose at the left collar and a butterfly atop a larger rose on the right side of her full belly.

Jason talks to his son and takes to his task like a Pro. "Hey little guy, you wanna know a secret? Mommy and I missed you and your sister so much. We're proud of you. You and baby girl get to sleep with us tonight okay. We'll show you your room tomorrow. Jason had changed his son into a baby blue and white onsie it was embroidered with a sailboat on the mid- trunk. Then Jason wraps him into a pastel blue swaddle with brown trim, "this is a gift from your Aunt Molly".

"Aw, he looks so cute in that outfit," Sam swaddles their daughter into a pink wrap with brown trim. The parents didn't care to put the babies in sleepwear since Sam had already surmised they had ton of clothes that they would grow out of quickly. She hoped that they would get to wear their outfits at least once. Sam reaches for her iPad taking pictures of the twins. "Molly is going to be so happy she learned to crochet. She already has plans to spoil them rotten." Sam laughs as Jason shakes his head. "Son if you find your mom dressing you in yarn you have my permission to bite through it," gaining a coo from his son and his wife laughing louder. Sam takes more pictures before Jason takes her favorite gadget from her and takes a shot at capturing her smiling and their babies' candid poses.

Jason knew the Davis girls would have many plans of shopping sprees so between them his sisters and Carly his children were going to be tortured severely. Jason hoped Maxie's vibrant color scheme didn't mess with their wardrobe.

The twins were lying on their breast feeding pillow while Jason kisses their feet and bellies. The babies were cooing in unison. Sam left their master bedroom for an instant while she pulled their dual bassinet from the nursery into her side of the bed. "Did I miss anything?" Sam asks excitingly wanting to cherish the twins' moments or felt it was forever lost.

"Sam you shouldn't push or pull, Jason scolds her protectively. They wouldn't do anything without Mommy. Right guys?" Jason kisses the babies softening his tone. "I could have Emilia on my side if you want," he suggested.

"Oh no I need a break from him; you can feed him the milk I pumped. I'll keep pumping a bottle for him so I can accommodate the supply for his demands. You greedy little one," Sam lends in to kiss DJ's lips. "Always hungry like his mom," Jason backs-up DJ.

"I have a healthy appetite," Sam deflects. "Babe, I know how important breast-feeding…" Jason tries to find the words of encouragement but felt inapt.

"Don't worry I won't give up on him. He just has to learn biting Mommy and his baby sister is unacceptable," she kisses her boy's temple now in Jason's arms. She held her daughter for awhile realizing "oh you are wide awake huh? Are you a nighthawk, like mom? "Sam kissed her cheeks and both her gems. Their newborns coo simultaneously and their parents laughed.

Sam placed her in the bassinet and she lasted eighteen minutes before her mother rushed out of the bathroom to scoop her back into her arms. "Oh baby girl Mommy is going to need some rest, I can't have you waking your brother. How about… you can keep me company…while I pump okay." Sam spoke to the pensive infant.

Sam looks at Jason sitting in bed waiting for her to come to bed while holding their sleeping son. "I'm coming," she gave him hope.

XXX

_February 7, 2012 0251_

Some two and half hours later, Sam feeds the twins. Sam had short nap while DJ slept. She was amaze by her Baby girl still wide awake listening to her dad read to her.

DJ was being a fussing little hungry bear until he dozed off into his hibernating once his belly was refilled.

"Ooooow..." Sam let out from the bathroom. What is it? Jason says with furrowed brows and lips curving downwards hearing Sam's failed attempts to stifle her pain. DJ stirred from sucking on Jason's black tee startled by his father's tensing muscles.

Jason immediately rubs his back in long strokes. "Shhh," its okay, he calms his son. "Sam what's wrong?" He noticed her putting warm compresses to her breast while in the bathroom. It was the beauty of his vantage point while sitting in bed the full length mirror behind her gave a dual image of her anterior and posterior frame.

"I'm okay," she lies while grimacing returning to bed. "Sam I'm taking you to the hospital," Jason began.

"No Jason! Epiphany will win. Remember? Besides this is normal even if DJ wasn't biting. I just can't believe some women breast-feed children with a full set of teeth. I know the benefits but Daniel-Justus you will be waned by three months," she shakes her head and points a finger in her son's direction at the latter.  
>"Scoot over," Jason instructs not wanting to wake their son. Sam complies while moving her baby girl into her lap. She winces at Jason removing her compress.<p>

I'm sorry do you think ice will help, he asked?

"I don't know, I read about it but it was supposed to treat engorgement but they don't inform new moms that newborns can bite. It would take way from all the sweet bonding time," Sam voices.

Jason places DJ in his bassinet and Emilia in hers. He needed to comfort his wife.

XXX

_February 7, 2012 0258_

Jason got some ice and brought back some ice-cream. He gave her the bowl of ice cream for distraction while he placed some ice cubes into her former compress. He was being ever so gently. Very lightly he pads both breasts seeing her softly moan after wincing. She spooned some ice-cream to feed Jason some but it fell on her chest.

"Jason I have an idea," she cogitates with a smiles.

"Are you sure?" He already knew what she was thinking.

She nods. He slowly dips his head trailing the ice-cream towards her nipple cupped it then sucks. He pulls back realizing he couldn't reclaim  
>them yet. Sam reaches for him back towards her nipple aching for his touch. The coldness from the ice cream and warmth of his lips calms the soreness. She felt his pleasure. I'm competing with newborns and I know you're tired. He wants her too badly to stop but "I want you to be ready," Jason says hesitantly.<p>

His wife knew it wasn't about her recovery anymore. "Can we talk later, please Jason the ice-cream is melting," she smiles. _They still hadn't talked about his reaction towards her at the Metro Court before she went into labor. Sam told him they had to concentrate on bringing the babies home. Now that the babies are home he promised to keep his family safe. He would talk to Sam as he had promised but right now she needed something else from him_, Jason thought. "Sorry this is the last bowl, but I can go get more in the morning," Jason voices not wanting to leave his family tonight.  
>"I think we can think of something," Sam chuckles. Jason drags the ice-cream longingly. He spoon feeds Sam the last scoop of French vanilla with chocolate swirls then went to war with their tongues until Emilia coos loudly.<br>'Oh Jason, get her quickly before she wakes him." He jumps to scoop up his daughter mid-joyful cry. "Hey, beautiful, I need you to sleep. You're not old enough to hang with mommy for an all nighter," he kisses her and rubs DJ belly as he stirs.

She coos, still wide awake. "Do that again for Mommy," Jason says as he approaches Sam he dips their daughter while she coos with a repeat performance she shows off a curve drawing at her lips reaching her eyes. "Jason she shouldn't be able to do that yet...that was a smile."

"Hey baby girl," Sam blows raspberries against her tummy, her neck, and her feet. Emilia coos louder, bringing more tender kisses all over her. "You two are unbelievable!" Jason says with a pretense of jealousy.  
>"What? You want some of this daddy," she says while egging their daughter on. Jason moved swiftly scooping Emilia back into his arm until the newborn began hitting him with a tiny fist. "Hm I thought you were impartial. So you only want Mommy all to yourself don't you," Jason says softly to her. "She's so tiny but she's a fighter alright. Just like her Mama. Right Munchkin?"<p>

"I like that Babe she is a little munchkin. Yes you are baby girl." Sam agrees

Emilia coos soften staring at her dad with her inquisitive brown gems. She quickly relaxes in his arms now rocking her.  
>"Yeah she is definitely you," Jason laughs when he's daughter coos then peacefully closes her eye once she is against his chest.<br>"Jason maybe we shouldn't have them in our room if we won't be able to break these habits once we start," Sam worries the twins will expect the all night attention. Sam was tired but wanted to keep them near especially tonight, their first night, as a family at home. They already had missed out on so much.  
>"I don't mind," Jason said honestly.<br>"I know we were scared but we will keep them protected; plus when we need our alone time I would feel more comfortable without the audience," she eyed her little munchkin kissing her goodnight.  
>"Go to sleep for me please, Emilia clasped a lock of Sam's hair softly, not tugging, and finally she fell asleep.<p>

_February 7, 2012 0452_

"Jason you think you can put her down and get back to where we left off," Sam gives him a radiant smile.  
>"Sam you need your sleep. The babies are going to tire us out tomorrow," Jason sighs.<br>"Why?" Sam asks naively.  
>"Well for starters I think DJ is teething. I have a feeling our little munchkin here is a day sleeper. So it will be difficult if we had to handle them simultaneously but at least they would have their feedings, changes, and naps together allowing you time to rest too." Jason says.<br>"Wow, parenthood sure increased your economy of words" Sam chuckles.

"I'm just saying," Jason retorts with one of his wife's one liners.  
>"So we'll just have to keep our munchkin up during the day, Sam simplifies ignoring her husband teasing her.<br>"Not so easy if she is her mother's daughter," Jason says warily as he places Emilia in her bassinet. When she begins to stir, her dad slowly puts her in brother's bassinet. He tucks her hands into her swaddle away from her twin. Sam looks over at the twins in one bassinet, "they are two peas in a pod." Then she pulls Jason back into bed with her.

He kisses her longingly, when a moan escapes. DJ stirs before Jason reached the bassinet the twins were holding hands.  
>"Just be sure you don't bite because I promise you she will punch back," Jason notices DJ ready to place his sister's fist into his mouth. Jason gives his son an alternative.<br>"I think the danger is averted for now," Sam hopes watching as DJ settles back to sleep sucking on a fresh black tee.  
>"Yeah I guess it's the price I will have to pay for him not to bite my girls…then its okay," Jason say as he turns to kiss Sam he checks on the twins one more time.<br>"They are down for the count," Jason confirms. Sam had wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him longingly donning his chest with soft kisses. Jason cups her jaw both their eyes met with passion. He kisses her lips and bids for their tongues to war. She dips back off her knees and Jason follows gently dipping at her side. He kissed her breast softly, she moans lightly.  
>"Oh Jason I forgot to thaw it out …," Sam says tiredly.<br>"Its okay, if you're willing to feed him I'll help you recover."  
>"With every feeding?" she chuckles<br>"It tasty…like honey. If you need me to," he promises

XXX

_**March 16, 2014 24:54 EST **_

Jason returns home as quickly as possible nearly four hours later. He was happy to see Sam sleeping though he knew they would have to talk. He had already decided on his way home to break his promise to wake her. After the night he had it really wasn't going to be fair to promise to give Sam his undivided attention only to feel drained and tired.

It was a long night already- meeting with Johnny, having to run interference with Sonny, and giving the Q's a heads up only to be ambushed by Tracy- he couldn't believe he was related to her. She spewed venom about Sonny and tried to distract him by bringing up his children. Alice, Skye, Ned, Dillon, Luke, and Grandfather and lately Monica could talk her down but this time no one was in the main house. He was heading to the west wing to speak to Monica and Edward who were usually in the library which connected to his grandmother's rose garden. He knew it would bring about another lecture from his grandfather to hear of any danger brought to ELQ because of Jason's enemies. Yet, Johnny had enlightened him of his Aunt Tracy's latest alliance. She was literally sleeping with the enemy aka Anthony Zacchara. He knew Anthony was blackmailing her and though he loathed her cunningness he would always help family. In Tracy's case, it was mostly because his late grandmother Lila and Sam wanted their children to forge a bond with the Quartermaine family. He wouldn't allow his children to spend time at the mansion if Anthony was allowed to enter the premises. His children would not become prey to another psychopath.

Jason was furious with Tracy's self-righteous act throwing in his facing every chance she had that he had turned his back on the Quartermaines and was the scum of the earth. He tried to ignore her verbal attacks but as he went towards the west wing something she said made him come close to snapping her neck. She berated him and called Sam a con- artist-if that wasn't enough she continued- "she trapped you with the guilt of one dead baby…

"Watch what you say Tracy," Jason grits his teeth still in stride.

"and now you're this happy family pretending to be safe from the danger. It's a good thing she's a Morgan and not carrying the Quartermaine name around…you really know how to pick them Jason. She is a no good tramp," she baited him staying on his heels.

"watch it. I won't ask again," Jason warns.

Tracy continued as if Jason hadn't said a word, "she played you all working my poor father's heart to let her be part of my mother's legacy. Samantha-McCall-Davis-Cassadine-Morgan whatever she goes by these days will always be a manipulative bitch in my book. Once a con-artist always a con," Tracy could see she was pissing him off.

Jason had enough of her rant about the death of their firstborn child and his wife. That was poor judgment on her part to even mention his family and think she could get away with it. In one swift turn from his strides to get away from the lioness he surprise her causing her to stumble nervously when both his hands stopped closing onto her neck. "Jason don't! Don't let that barracuda cost you your family! Tracy back off or I will kick you out of this house," he heard his mother shout.

"Th...at was the most in…sane thing Alan ever did giving you this house…this house belongs to my family, she shouted between coughs before retreating to her quarters. She knew Monica saved her from Jason's Stonecold hands around her neck.

Jason fills in his mom and grandfather on the latest developments. He informs them of threat on ELQ courtesy of Tracy and Anthony Z's new alliance, his plans already in the make to add security to the mansion, and requested that they let him know of anything suspicious. Edward and Monica thanked him for the heads up and made him promise to have the twins over for the weekend. Monica confirmed Sam already agreed. Jason choked back his dislike for the arrangements. He couldn't deny Sam her desire for a tight knit family. He also knew the twins fondness for their great grand father and grandmother were mutual. He pulled into his parking space and swiftly makes his way up to the elevator to the Penthouse.

XXX

_**March 16, 2014 23:13 EST **_

Tracy's bark was louder than her bite but she had to piss Jason off. It was the only way to get him to back off. She was handling things perfectly without anyone in the family getting killed. It was the lesser evil allow ELQ to go bankrupt was not something she ever would willingly participate in. She knew that it would break her father's heart. But all Daddy ever talks about is Jason- the lost heir to the Quartermaine line, Sam being the perfect wife and mother, and those brats. Tracy would even protect the Morgan's from Anthony Zacchara if he ever tried to harm them but he never threatened them.

Initially, all Anthony wanted was to use ELQ to front pharmaceutical companies with the latest drugs therapies. What he didn't disclose was that these so-called drugs would infect an addiction crazed society that would need a cure. Tracy was unaware until Sam gave her the heads up that Interpol would be investigating ELQ's affairs. The lioness never missed a beat in berating Sam but the women was sincerely looking out for Jason's family even when the Stonecold mob enforcer didn't give the Quartermaines the time of day. He hadn't even allowed anyone to know that Jake Martin Spencer was really his son. Now over a decade later, she still recalls when Sam came into Jason's life. It seems bedding a con-artist made him to be happy. The Morgans were still in love. Jason naturally grew protective of Sam while his own family gets the walking dead glare. Tracy did not care if Jason was brain-damaged or once had the potential to the rise of the Quartermaines to further prosperity. She knew everything he touched business-wise was profitable and not always mob-related. Yet, she could not get over the constant resentment grandfather built up in her.

As a child she was always compared to her brother Alan. Then as an adult the lists of men she dragged into her family's lives was always distressing and a disappointment. She couldn't go back in time and fix things but she knew that both her parents loved her in their own way. Lila's love was unconditional, until she kicked her out the year before she fell asleep in death. She missed her mother so much and still couldn't believe she died since 2004. Her father's love, on the other hand, always felt like it came with strings attached. Edward had a strong bond with both her sons Ned Ashton and Dillon Hornsby. Tracy was never content in having her father's affection and approval at arm's length. She was jealous of the attention he gave the half-breed Morgan's stealing her mother's name.

She almost told Jason his wife was working with Interpol to bring down organized crime. How would he react to that news? She knew Sam hid that from him. It wasn't like Angela Monroe. Tracy was ready to blackmail Sam out of town when she first came to Port Charles, when she heard of Sam and Jason's elopement and pregnancy. To her surprise Jason already knew about her not so colorful past. But this definitely was different-Jason would never forgive Sam for helping the authorities. The PCPD maybe but Interpol _not a chance. _She would hold on to that information for a little while longer. It was going to be great seeing their perfect family not so perfect anymore. When Father would hear of the news she didn't want to be blamed for the twins losing their mother. She also hoped Luke Spencer, her long time friend and the master of con artist, would help her bring ELQ back to its former glory. That is, before Anthony destroyed what her father took a lifetime to build. She could hear his long winded account of how he built ELQ from the ground up.

She knew the twins had a sleep-over with Lindze, Lila Rae, Spencer, and Hope. She would make time to spend with her favorite cantankerous grand-niece and nephew. _The apples don't fall from the tree_, she complains as she gently rubs the redness on her neck.

XXX

February 17, 20**12** 1600

Jason returns to the Penthouse greeted by multiple purses and shoes. It was a gathering of all their relatives and close friends but apparently he wasn't invited. It was only ten days since they reunited with the twins and they had forgotten what the terms and concept of sleep and rest meant.

For the last three days, all their family and friends had called _to help_ with unsolicited advice on every baby category in child-rearing. They hadn't _all_ dropped by _yet_ mostly because Jason had asked everyone to give the twins time to acclimate.Now seeing all the accessories laying on his desk, the couch, at the foot of the stairs only caused him to feel like he was going to need to make an appointment with the twins. He also knew he was going to fight Sam to get some sleep instead of trying to be a good host. He thought he was equipped for caring for children. He raised Michael for the first year of his life alone. The twins were different somehow they demanded so much attention in different ways.

The hardest part was in the eye of the beholder between DJ's teething and his little munchkin's concept of nightime. Then there was the other matter with DJ biting Sam. Jason tried bottle-feeding him the expressed milk to give Sam a need break but the greedy baby still wanted a feeding directly from Sam before he would go to sleep. At a recent appointment with the pediciatrian Sam worried if he was not getting enough milk. They were told he was above average on the growth chart and his sister still remains only a half- pound less than her twin. "The babies were healthy and felt loved by their parents, family and friends," he recalls his wife's optimism. Sam helped him bond with the twins easily. His love for Sam and the twins ran deep in his veins and he love bringing a smile to their faces.

"Sonny you didn't tell me you were stopping by," seeing his best friends less than hour ago at Greystone Manor, now holding his daughter while pacing from the kitchen to the livingroom.  
>"You didn't ask," Sonny clarifies while he rocks his niece in his arms. Jason shrugs his shoulders and puts the bags away in the kitchen.<p>

"So where is Sam?" Jason finally asks as he returns to the living room. He enjoyed watching Sonny mesmerized by his angel.  
>"Something about DJ biting caused her to jet into the kitchen then she went upstairs. Carly, Emily, Skye, Robin, Maxie, Spinelli, Kristina, Molly, Alexis, and Monica all were concerned and went upstairs."<br>"What! You let them_ all_ follow her upstairs," Jason stews. He couldn't blame the twins for PH #2 suddenly becoming Port Charles famous hang out spot...there were less people at Grand Central Station. "Is Spinelli still upstairs?" Jason rakes his hands through his hair. Jason's boot was already on the second step making an ascent before he turned back to Sonny.  
>"Don't Jason, if you do they will mess with you, don't give them the satisfaction. They already kicked Spinelli out. He rolling down the stairs as if he thought the girls had set him on fire," his friend beseeches.<br>"I never thought I'd hear the day you were feeling sorry for Damien Spinelli," Jason shakes his head with a smirk.

"You know those women together are the worst alliance in Port Charles," they make the mob families look like damn a soap opera.

Jason made his way back to Sonny near the fireplace laughing at the irony. "Ha ha, my munchkin has that affect huh," Jason smiles and reaches over Sonny's arms to tuck her stray- hair behind her ear. "Munchkin I owe you for giving my friend his smile back," Jason gains a coo.

"She is all Sam and she has your temperament, just a beautiful combination of both of you," Sonny says proudly when she coos some more. "Oh yes, I'm your uncle Sonny and don't tell your daddy this but you are melting his heart."

"Of course my princess here is also killing into my sleep; she's an owl or as Sam says she's a nighthawk," Jason blows air into her cheek finding that caused Emilia to smile.  
>"She's gorgeous. Okay nighthawk, I will see you soon," Sonny kisses his niece tenderly as Jason takes his munchkin he eyes his friend.<p>

"Meeting with Kate and her doctors," Sonny says soberly.

"Anything you need me to do?" Jason knew Kate's situation was dire. Yet, he knew Sonny's recent smile brought on by his munchkin gave him a brighter mood to help Kate.

"Nah man, concentrate on your family. This little one and your boy are so joyful and clever."

"Sam has that influence on us," Jason gave his wife all the credit.

"You deserve it man. I'll never be able to repay you and Sam for everything you have done for my children. So I want you to enjoy your family."

"Kate needs your support too," Jason rocks his wide-eyed munchkin

Sonny agreed with a head tilt and gave one last kiss to his niece. Before taking his leave Sonny says, "please tell Carly to stop trying to help me with Todd," Jason couldn't help but hear a mixture of the Mob King's tone laced with resentment and protectiveness.

Michael had told Jason about the Mannings and he already put Spinelli to work on finding out Todd Manning's M.O. after the trial.

Jason smiles at his girl falling asleep and his mild headache draws away like a tide. "You are just like your mom-tiring yourself out until you drop," Jason says softly as he brushes kisses to her forehead.

Alexis and Monica had to pull Carly and Maxie from Sam's side for privacy.  
>Kristina and Molly file down the stair. "I don't get it, so what if she wanted ice and Jason is coming home with ice cream," Kristina complains. "DJ always remember though your parents are the coolest, I'm your favorite Auntie," Molly tells her nephew.<br>"We know," Carly, Maxie, and Kristina said in unison then smiled when Molly glares at them.

"Hey Jase," Carly scans the penthouse taking Emilia from her father she says "where's Sonny?"

"Hey, he had to leave," Jason says simply watching Carly put his daughter in her bassinet.

Jason scoops up his son from Molly's arms before Carly could. "Thanks Molly," Jason gives her a rare smile and she smiles back while Carly pouts.

_Boundaries_, Carly thought trying to play nice.

"Hey buddy what did you do to your Mommy," Jason smiles at his coos. "That bad huh? Alright how about you spend time with your grandmas."  
>"Nana," Alexis corrects as she reached for the little terror and smiles.<br>"Well I'm embracing whatever they call me," Monica placed a finger near DJ's lips. He quickly began to gnaw at his grandma's finger. Ah yes, he is definitely teething, Monica confirms.  
>"Really, that's awesome your ahead by two months Buddy," Molly announces.<p>

"Pfft whatever, Molly, its not like he understands", Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does," his Nana dotes on him, "we have some good genes in the mix," she smiles at Monica and avoids Jason's eyes.

"You mean the Morgan-Quartermaine-Cassadine-Davis lineage," Maxie quips eyeing Jason with a quick comeback at the tip of her tongue.

Jason sighs and retreating back to the kitchen. He grabs one bag from the freezer and quickly heads upstairs to find Sam.

_**March 16, 2014 24:57 EST **_

_Sam and the toddlers had changed his sleeping pattern. He was always fine getting four hours until he was spoiled by his family to sleep in. The kids were totally Sam in that way. They were night owls but once asleep it would take a scientist to figure out the type of rock they were. He used to fight the tendency to want to stay in bed with his family but it was hard to resist. _

_Jason removed his uniform black leather jacket as he placed his keys on the desk. He moved quietly to place his guns away in the lockbox at the top shelf of the closet knowing as the twins got older he would have to find a different location for his ammo. He eased his black tee off as he approaches his sleeping wife curled up into a ball on the couch. Jason reached down to scoop her up with a light kiss as he made his way upstairs. _

_Sam stirs feeling the warmth of Jason's bear chest. She loved the feel of him against her skin, the love that she could always count on, and how intoxicating it was. "Jason what time is it?" Sam asks still sleepy. "Go back to sleep," Jason says simply. _

"_Alright," she yawns making no attempts to awaken. She was content being in his arms. _

[Remote past]

"Evelyn didn't tell me she had stolen you…. so I wanted to keep you so I had to make the adoption look official," he tried to explain.

"What! You mean my parents…my biological mother and father wanted me," Sam said in shock.

When her knees buckled under her, she couldn't believe Cody was still talking.

"Sammie, that doesn't matter right now. I need you to…" Cody tries.

"You don't even have the decency to act like a father do you", Sam raise her voice in anger at the man she always thought as her father.

"Sam I'm trying to protect you. You need..," he begins.

"Sure, good one. Tell it to someone who doesn't know your M.O.," she quipped

"Samantha! I'm serious your life is already in danger let me protect you," he's voice quivering.

"What was that Cody," she taunted with a brief pause? "I don't need you! Let's be real…I was always taking care of you. Let's not forget what you said now….because I will never forget you leaving Danny and I to fend for ourselves. It's been almost four years Cody. How the hell are you protecting me? I was always the prize wasn't I? I was you're golden ticket. That's a shame because I buried a stranger who was more a dad to me then you ever were. And guess what Dad… I didn't owe him anything."

"I'm sorry Samantha," Cody shrugs

"I was supposed to count on you. No worries you did me a favor because your selfishness made me strong and self-sufficient. I know now I can do anything I want," she huffed without feeling any solace once she let out her recitation. It was the litany of things Sandy, Susan and Linda could never rid her of-her past and all the lies.

"Sam your last assignment went rogue right?" Cody finally breathed out.

"How do you know about that," Sam grew uncomfortable raising a brow in confusion?

"So now that I have your attention, can you please listen to me? Please?" Cody remained hard to read.

Sam simply nodded after reminding him that she would throw him over-board if he wasted her time with more lies.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned and thanks for your support. Special thanks: palmbeach I appreciate your<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclosure: I don't own General Hospital or its characters. (Jasam wouldn't be so OOC, reliving their worst tragedy again or so far apart).

A/N: Thank you to all for reading this muse, reviewing, compliments, alerts, and favs. I really appreciate it. To all Ghers and Jasammers do not give up. I know the present s/l is hard to watch. Yet, the GH cast is giving killer performances. Show your support for the actors TPTB will eventually dial down the angst. Our Stelly/Jasam/ Morgan will be stronger than ever. They will reunite with their gorgeous baby boy soon. Note: No Jasam in this update but don't worry this is a Jasam story after all. This chapter took a life of its own. Happy Friday and hope you enjoy.

XXX

Chapter 7

Sam was feeling completely out of sorts for the last two days since she survived the aftermath of Cody. She was marooned off the coast of a familiar island. She despised Cody more than ever. She guessed they were even now. He saved her life but it was still his fault. She had enough to worry about before he resurfaced only to give her more grief.

After listening to his side of the _lies_ she didn't even have time to process it all before a small vessel came out of nowhere and ambushed her tug boat with shots. It wasn't just a warning. "Get down," she heard her father yell.

"Sammie I will distract them just get out of here," he instructed with fear protectively. Sam was confused she never saw this side of Cody. She almost felt sincerity in his voice until he jumped directly into the open hauling area of the ship and shot at dark image swearing, "you will blow up too." She didn't have any problem with pirates. They knew her boats and she didn't get in their way. Cody must have pissed _someone_ off, she knew this was the case more times than not.

As Sam quickly approached the body lying on her boat she was horrified when she found it was someone she had recognized. What are you doing here, she asked confused? As she looked at his face she touched the inanimate body in shock. "You killed him!" Sam said angrily. "Before he got a chance to kill you," Cody bellowed at his stubborn daughter.

Another shadow jumps in Cody's proximity catching him off guard. Sam pulls her trigger swiftly dropping the intruder. "Thanks," Cody says simply. "Get your ass off this boat _now_. It's going to blow," he screamed at her. Further confusion filled her control on reality, within the chaos, she hadn't even felt a bullet gazed her left tricep. Sam couldn't believe Cody's reaction to her. She bent down to see the face of the intruder. She didn't realize his dark features right away but she soon discovered he was a rogue in training. "Caleb," Sam whispers as he moans softly. She moved away once she realizes he is alive but still possibly a threat as he breathes out "_Nighthawk_."

She couldn't control her breathing realizing how things had gone from bad to worst. She had to retreat to safety. She took in the scene before her one last time looking over at the hatch only a few steps away and all the heavy artillery flying into her boat. "Sammie what are you still doing here, get off the ship. I told you it's going to blow up. Just remember what I told you," Cody yelled with finality he pulled a pin out of a grenade. Sam had no choice she ran towards a life buoy and jumped leaving the bloody boat with the images engraved in her mind's eye. When she hit the freezing water in the darkness she then felt the searing pain in her left shoulder going numb. For a moment her mind went into panic mode thinking about attracting sharks. She wasn't very far away from the explosion when her tugboat went ablaze. Sam swam directly in the direction of the remaining wreckage. She needed to get out of the water fast.

It was so hard to swim any faster than she already had but she needed the advantage. Sam had encountered enough sharks while diving to know the Caribbean Reef Shark, Lemon, Shark, and even the Great White Shark. Though they were mostly indifferent towards humans she wasn't going to taunt them with her blood especially with the latter being a carnivore. She didn't blame the Great White for being a natural born predator this was _all_ Cody's fault. She tried to switch her thoughts to killing Cody_ when_ she made it out alive.

Once she reached the damaged she knew she was not alone. She quickly remained calm and motionless. It circled the expanse of the wreckage. Her blood and the fire attracted the nocturnal hunter. She knew this was going to feel like an eternity. If she wanted to remain alive she had to stay still. She recognized the battered shark. It would instinctively nudge her to determine what she was. Usually this alone would cause it to go away but an injury would surely attract it. It was indeed a Great White as luck would have it. Cody definitely knew she could hold her own. He was a great escapist but a poor planner. He probably hadn't even noticed her injury before blowing up her ship. He would never think about a plan B it was always _save your own ass_…that was his plan B. This time she knew he wanted to make it look like she was dead. Yet, as the hard luck kid, whenever Cody was in her path, his thoughtless plan was probably going to become reality.

This cat and mouse game wasn't her style. She was either still heading towards Haiti or drifting towards Cuba but if she was completing off course she would be out to sea for days before reaching Aruba. She had to outsmart this predator in its own domain, in the dark, with a severely damaged boat out in the middle of nowhere. She didn't have time on her side for survival of the fittest. Sam remained breathless determined not to let this death come to fruition. She grabbed hold of the floating tugboat moving quickly towards the capstan just seconds before the shadowy creature's jaw of life reached her. An aggressive shadow leaped so close the twenty foot long Great White's form landed partially inside the remaining tail end of the boat pulling it downwards.

Sam was already holding onto the bridge ladder climbing upwards toward the wheelhouse as the boat shifted towards the rear to an eager Great White. It was undeterred even with objects flying its way. She quickly aimed her gun at the angry sea beast. She knew she had to be accurate. As a true sharpshooter, she succeeds in targeting its vulnerable spot. She shot out one eye. It ferociously grinds its jaw towards the funnel to get to Sam. This caused the antenna to dislodge and it was getting closer. Sam kept her back against the wall as she tried to enter of the wheelhouse but the lock was stuck. She thought about reaching the steering wheel knowing it won't help. Otherwise she had a hidden vault that would lead her to the bow. As Sam looked at the height of the bow above water she knew going deeper into the ships anterior wouldn't be a solution if it was flooded. Sam at least made it to the clear view screen to see the condition inside the wheelhouse. She sighed at the impossible situation. It was filling with water fast and she was going to become dinner soon.

Sam decided to use her last bullet aiming for its gills. It was a no-go. From her vantage point it was a futile. Sam had to get closer to the creature on it's blind-side. She prayed for a miracle and defiantly stands on the handrail to reach the top of the wheelhouse. It was a long shot but she wasn't going down without a fight. The thousand toothed creature kept grinding towards her. Suddenly Sam pulled the trigger at its snout and the giant creature stopped grinding its way towards her she thought she had died a painless death. The creature slowly shrinks back into its abyss. This causes the remaining craft to nearly capsize. She knew she was safe from the creature as she noted its gills and caudal fin go still. It was impaled by the mainmast with the masthead light still glowing through its grotesque jaw.

Sam knew the possibility of more hunters to fight off. She had to keep the boat adrift. She needed to maintain alertness. Finally ripping at her wet slacks she tied a tourniquet around her injury and just stayed still hoping the vessel would settle afloat. Sam let out a scream when her ship was hit with more water the anterior of the wheelhouse burst at its seams toppling over to the remaining main deck. She held onto the handrail gliding down anterior deck quickly picking up the rope on the capstan tying it around her waist and lassoing it around the H-bitt, used to secure a line to another vessel, it was useful in her salvaging and hauling. She never thought she would have to secure herself in such a way. She did this as a last resort knowing it was a catch 22 if it hindered her from getting away. Sam prayed and waited for sunrise to come with haste. She hated being defenseless and hopeless.

Now it had been two days since she was out to sea before a familiar voice called out "LINDA."

She didn't recall falling asleep. She called back in the evening heure bleu, blue hour, with a hoarse voice. She thought she had imagined it. The voices were in the distance further away now but she did hear someone calling out _Linda._ "_François, she screams recognizing one of her contacts. It's me come back s'il vous plait, please."_ She cried out louder until the sharpness burned at her throat. She was ready to give up at shouting as she intended to modulate to a higher pitch all she heard to her own ears was an undertone. A flash of light returning in her direction gave her hope. She called out a few more times. "Au secours, au secours, au secours, please help me!" she exclaimed in a shrill. As the small vessel approached _François _and his men were devastated to see their friend in such a quandary. "Linda what happened?" _François _asked as he helped the young brunette out of the makeshift harness of rope. She hadn't answered and only gave him a sad smile. He fell into a comfortable silencing with understanding.

My wife will cook for you. All your favorites okay, he promised. She loved his acceptance and his wife's cooking. She was finally going to be alright. "Quelqu'un a essayé de vous tuer," one his associated asked. "Non," Sam says harshly then apologizes. "I can't explain any of this _François. I need this to remain quiet. _No one can know," she hated to beg. "Elle a été attaqué par un requin. Cela restera entre nous ou nous risquons de perdre du tourisme." _François_ a commandé. Linda chuckled, "you told them I was attacked by a shark, which was true she shuddered the thought, and they should keep this to themselves because it would affect tourist."

"You understand well," François shook his head at the massive destruction the petite brunette had to handle alone. He also knew there was more to his mysterious friend but it was rude to pry. "When you try to trick me with your gourde and dollar currency I learned quickly," Linda laughed knowingly. "You had to bring that up again. I save you from the requin so we are even now," François joked. "Shark," she corrected. Nope you promised me your wife would cook for me…all my favorites," she relaxes sipping on the bottled water he handed to her minutes before. "Okay men lets get back. Linda is hungry. This is an emergency," he spoke in French causing everyone to laugh.

XXX

Linda knew some locations on the island but she never really had time to enjoy it. She remained hidden in the southern mountains with François' in-laws. The next day she mostly explored her bearings for the pristine unadulterated beaches. She was staying low-key amidst the countryside away from tourism. It was perfect. She did not know how she would ever repay François' family. The elderly were always hard at work keeping their youthful form. The elder folks on the countryside had coffee crops, fruits trees, and livestock to care for. The children were expected to excel in school and complete chores. Agriculture was starting to decline though still valued by land owner. Land was passed down from each generation.

Linda wanted to continue salvaging work though for a fraction what she made manning her own boat but it was better than nothing. That was what Cody left her with- exactly nothing at all. He may have told her the truth about saving her but he had stolen everything she had. He took her cash, blew up her ship, killed her friend and she possibly killed an agent. The one silver lining in all of this was since Sam McCall was supposedly dead staying hidden was no longer a chore. Yet, she was angry because she hated being dependent after maintaining her self-respect thus far.

On the other hand, she felt welcomed by François, his wife Carmen, and their extended families and friends. She loved the value system instilled at infancy it seemed. She was in awe at the respect the family showed one another. The subtle affectionate titles given even to strangers were cute to her. She loved meeting the older children as well. She knew they were doing well in school, as their parents, would proudly tell her of the family's progress whenever she made her stops at port. To get a great deal in the barter system she learned to be a keen listener.

The family loved staying up late sharing tales of the day's events, telling jokes, and playing games. François was a police officer during a time of political peace. He retired when the government was affect by a coup d'état. Carmen was a secondary school professor. They had the means to provide security to, their prize possessions, their four children. The two eldest Dominic Eugene, Jean-René, were studying at the University in Port de Prince. The two youngest were Idoria Françoise, and Amiliance Carmelita. The girls spoke English well as they learned in school but found it intriguing to hear Sam's expressions. François was stern but he was constantly smiling when the girls were in his presence. He and Carmen would usually refer to girls nicknames Dora and Amilie.

Dora was a timid nine year old. She was usually helping her mom with chores though they had Tsasha, a house servant on hand. Amilie was an animated six year old though she looked much younger in a petite frame. Tsasha was also a meek twelve year old who moved in with Monsieur François' family from the countryside once she graduated from the sixth grade. Tsasha would go to school in the capital with room and board provided while she cooked, cleaned, and care for the younger children mostly Amilie.

Linda didn't see any discomfort from Tsasha. She was content that she could finish her schooling and someday wanted to become a doctor. Linda talked to François and Carmen about other arrangements for Tsasha. He had reminded her that she had to see this was the way of life. Those in the position to give back to less fortunate were helping to educate the next generation. He didn't hid the fact that in some case the house servants were abused or treated as less than human but in his family they were treated as their own. Carmen explained that they had house servants growing up and now she does. Our children know better than ever disrespect her in anyway. François also pointed out when she salvage the gold and natural resources of the land it also has a negative impact on the people. But we all say the ends justify the means when it suits us. Carmen reassured Linda she wasn't offended. "Debating a point of view and having a difference of opinion is what makes us different from robots is what I tell my students all the time," she winked at her friend and husband. He continued to accept their friendship not feeling offended by Linda's questions. You should tell Carmen all your favorites before your last night; François switches the topic on cue. "Everything she cooks is my favorite," Linda laughed.

Linda knew François during his policemen days when he could have arrested Cody for numerous crimes. She was younger and was tasked to manned the boat so he didn't know her as Sam. _If he had made the connection he sure kept it to himself._ He wasn't perfect but he was a realist and non-judgmental.

Susan Curtis was known in the capital and to the eastern province bordering Dominican Republic. To the ports, merchants, and traders she was simply Linda. So she stayed indoors while in the capital as so as not to draw any attention though it was a mountainous region and gated community.

After three days, Linda reluctantly left François and Carmen's home to meet her contacts who usually made their way to the Eastern Caribbean Islands by Thursdays. She had set out to the port early. She wasn't at all blind-sided by the corruption that lay at the ports. She and everyone else learned to keep their mouths shout for the temporary good. The problem was she knew she took part in it too as her friend had put so eloquently. As she approached the fisherman Jean-Luc she remained discreet. He simply nodded in understanding. A few feet away, a rugged middle age man spoke French with an American accent seemed to look her way just before embarking his ship. "Ah oui that's the one I want," he pointed in her direction. Linda froze in the moment. The man waved his to his partners armed with automatic guns to grab her. Linda was surprised when they walked right past her and obtained someone she hadn't noticed behind her. Linda was armed but outnumbered she saw the familiar little girl. "Arrêté, (stop)" she spoke brazen. The six years old eyes buried into Linda's with fear knowing what the men would do next. She cried out, "non, please don't let them take me."

"Shut up," an over zealous henchmen smacks the child. Amilie drops to the ground then swiftly jumps into friend's arms for refuge. Linda hugged the child tightly as the men tried to pry her from her arms. The little girl screamed clenching onto Linda.  
>"Leave her alone," Linda blood boils lifting the girl and adjusting her onto her right hip.<p>

"Mind your own business," the pervert aimed his gun at her.

"She is my business she is my daughter," Linda quickly said stroking the girl's curls and back.

"You expect me to believe that. I have seen you around in the ports before," the man stated. His men loosen the grip on their guns when he waves them off. "Je suis…" he began to introduce himself smugly.

"I know you're an asshole. How I chose to make a living is my choice. We don't need you giving Americans a bad rep here. So go back under the rock you crawled from," she was fired up. "It's going to be okay," she whispered to the little girl. She wanted to believe it too.

"You insolent bitch. I can make you pay for that," Anthony threatens.

"Watch your mouth she's a child," Linda demanded. "Anyone aiming a gun can act tough especially when you use children but I'm sure you don't want the press finding out you did this to one of your own," Linda tried to get under his skin tactfully.

"You are full of surprises. At least, this will be entertaining," he uttered amusingly.

"Just let her go and we can work out a deal," she continues.

"Don't," Jean Luc, the fishermen, jumped in. He tried to ignore it but couldn't anymore.

"Monroe leave now. You have no business here," François shouted.

"Papa Papa," the child called out and runs to her dad.

Linda jumped in the Anthony's way "don't shot, I'll come with you," she could feel the barrel of his gun press between her breast.

François quickly shield his daughter holding this gun toward the men, "let Linda go," he commands. François' usual entourage wasn't with him. She knew Jean-Luc at least had a few knives and though the odds were better in overpowering them she didn't want to see a bloodbath. Anthony had a 9mm, his two goons each had a semi, and the last one had been playing with a large blade in his hand.

"François take our daughter and go," Linda decided on sticking to her story.

"How touching, the drifter and the mulattos," he stuttered with disgust.  
>"You are a pig," Linda still boiling with angry.<p>

"I'm going to enjoy you. You are a spit fire," he disrobed her with his eyes wandering lustfully.

"I don't intend to be your slave. I'm coming willing." Linda breathed out holding back the fear in the pit of her stomach.

"Linda don't do this." François yelled feeling hopeless at protecting his daughter and his friend. There wasn't a choice. They both knew it. He simply kept his gun on the men while his daughter kept sobbing.

As Linda kept her eyes on the men she winked at François to leave. She was able to keep her back away from the men letting her gun remain concealed. As Anthony waved his men back to the ship, he eyed Linda with his gun "let's go" he instructed.

Suddenly, shots were fired when the little girls yells out to Linda "wait, I love you."

"You idiots!" Anthony growls.

XXX

Linda dived into the line of fire to save the little girl. François raced towards his friend pulling her off his daughter. Amilie, Amilie, ca va? He glanced at the stillness of his friend. "You did this! You imbeciles," he pointed his gun at Anthony believing his daughter and friend were dead. Anthony shot François not to protect himself rather he didn't want any witnesses. Jean-Luc also met a hasty death. "Get her and let's go," he commanded. The men didn't bother picking Linda up. They pulled her up to her feet like a rag doll and shoved their weapons at her side. She was lightheaded she quickly reached for her thigh in pain not full registering what happened.

As they got closer to the coast she begged Anthony to tell her about Amilie. The stitches to her prior injury popped and she definitely was losing blood. She reached for her gun but it was gone it must of fallen or the men retrieved it. She was crestfallen and loathing. As the ship sailed she heard a small voice screaming her name. She wasn't sure if it was real. The last memory of her young friend would plague her forever _wait I love you. Linda couldn't hold back the tears. "I hate you," she screams at the pervert. He seemed to shrink back a bit._

_Anthony Monroe was a pig. He watched his father's trophy wives get tossed aside one after another. He didn't pity them for his father did the same to his mother when he was just a little boy. Anthony never thought money, power and greed would change him. His mom died when he was about six years. He was older than the little girl Linda tried to save, he thought. He watched his father rebuild the family empire only to place pistol to his temple when one of his tricks robbed him of all his assets. Anthony was young and didn't care for the money but over time he became bitter and fought for the assets as sole heir. _

_The Monroe's were sang bleu, aristocratic settlers from Haiti who helped Americans negotiate the Louisiana Purchase in 1802. In particular, his paternal great grandfather James Monroe assisted Robert R. Livingston and France General Charles LeClèrc by order of President Thomas Jefferson to remove France's presence in the region. Their success added growth to the soaring independent colonies. The Louisiana territories spanning 15 mid-western states and two Canadian provinces had protected both U.S. trade access to the port of New Orleans and free passage on the Mississippi River. By 1804, Haiti had gained its independence during a slave revolt led by Touissant L'Ouverture. Later in 1861, during the U.S. Civil War, his Haitians ancestors came to assist. Thereafter, the Monroes' and many other families immigrated and settled throughout central Louisiana from Monroe, Lafayette, and the southeastern most tip to the French Quarters. It was a brilliant mixture of Sarawak Taíno Indian-African-French-Spanish culture, arts and music. That is, in early America's history entrenched with slavery at the time these not so subtle influences' didn't go unnoticed. After a long line of renowned achievements the Monroe remained elites acclimating to capitalism renewed their prosperity. _

_However, the Monroe family crest was in name only. The forty-two year old man looks at his current situation with self-pity. He wouldn't be in this predicament had his father thought with his head instead of his pants. He was one to talk having the name courir de jupe (skirt chaser) since the eight grade. He looked up to his father once but with the Monroe reputation in perils he didn't know why he should care anymore. Ramo Anthony Monroe, Sr shamelessly didn't. _

_He really wanted to impress this Linda who showed courage in the middle of turmoil. She looks at him with disdain. Even in the aftermath of the senseless deaths he still remained a heartless snob and knew it. Linda was right he was killing his own though he looked at the mulattos as half-breeds. He's father called this mother Tina Marie LeClèrc a half-breed because he wanted to show his superiority in the line of aristocrats. Anthony wasn't quite sure when he started feeling the same. "Linda you can't ignore me this entire trip, it's a long one, let me see your injuries," he tried to reason in his nice voice._

_Linda glared at him. She simply asked him for a first aid kit. He watched her and ordered the men to give her whatever she needed. She had cared for her injuries on her own. She had already tied off her left tricep with a handkerchief and had taken her layered button down shirt off to tie off her right leg. This left her in a revealing a tee and feeling vulnerable. "This won't last. I need a surgeon to remove the bullet, from my leg. Or you could just let me die." Linda complains with the latter being wishful thinking or to keep her captives from seeing her fears. "Don't be so melodramatic. I need you alive if I want you to keep your end of the bargain," he dismisses her stares. "We will be in Miami soon enough," he declares._

"_What! I maybe dead by then we haven't passed the Turks, she pauses, as in Turks and Caicos Islands don't tell me your guys don't know the Bahamas either. From Haiti the islands will be northeast way before Miami. Or you can take me back to Haiti at the very least the medicine man could patch me up and you would have fewer questions to answer," Linda utters. _

"_Damn, girl. Do you ever shut up?" Anthony hated that she thought all the angles so quickly. She had a fire and he gave her credit for that. "What do I get in return for all these so-called stops?"_

"_You are kidding right? I already told you that you were a pig. Your intentions were clear. You wanted to take the young girls from the island. It's called human trafficking. I gave you an out by volunteering to come instead. So what if you let me die…then you're left with absolutely nothing," Linda breathed out. _

_She didn't want to become a martyr she wanted to save her friends daughter. She had been unsuccessfully in avoiding the bloodshed and protecting herself. She couldn't feel the physical pain of her injuries with the anger she felt had she done things differently. Yeah I should have thrown Cody overboard immediately, she thought. It was his making contact with her that put her in danger in the first place. _She knew about the rogues and she had kept them off her back for nearly four years. Now looking at her present circumstances she had maintained vigilance to stay alive and fight off any form of attack. She was feeling sleepy but she wasn't going to let them catch her off guard. Anthony did order his men to give her whatever she wanted. That could work in her favor she just had to get out of their view especially Anthony's sometimes he was hard to read. She knew what she said had gotten under his skin. She was pissed off so she didn't care about speaking her mind. Linda didn't want to anger him nor bring too much attention to herself. It seemed that the only thing he had in his head was sex. Sam had always protected herself by having an exist strategy. In any case she wouldn't let Anthony figure her out.

_What the hell? Linda snapped out of her thoughts. Anthony had pulled her upright against his unshaven facial hair he kisses her hard. Running his hands through her hair and pulled it back with a fist to her nape causing her to stiffen. You belong to me now. Remember that before you start ordering me round. I will keep you healthy so that you are ready when the time comes; he hangs his head close to her lips. Linda bites his lips before he invades her with another disgusting exchange of spit and head butts him. Anthony and Linda both lose their balance landing hard. Linda landing on her already injured leg screaming in pain. While Anthony held his nose he was infatuated with the spit fired woman. He wanted to show her whose boss but he really didn't want to hurt her. He was going to work at his approach since Linda wasn't easily subdued. She wasn't going to back down even if she was afraid. He saw her fear though she tried to hid it. He also saw innocence in her that he couldn't quite explain. _

_Linda hated the feel of that pig on her lips. It was a thousand times worst than the pain throbbing in her leg. She wouldn't give him the chance to ever manhandle her again. She would rather die than to let him touch her. She needed an escape but where and how. She was feeling light-headed again. She couldn't fight it. She scanned her surroundings a few more times. There were crates haphazardly placed in the center of the ship. The crates were stamped with a red circle with the letter D in its center. It was familiar she recalls seeing the emblem during her undercover assignments. What did Anthony Monroe have to do with it? She needed to find out fast to stay alive. To her right his men were playing cards and Anthony was still nursing his nose. She saw red and her eyes closed tuning out the world around her._

_Eric the machete had watched his boss, Anthony, with the woman. The boss had signaled the men not to interfere when Linda head-butted him. Eric smiled secretly when he saw the petite brunette take down the spoiled brat. Eric saw how efficiently she placed the tourniquet and dressing her own leg before falling. When he heard her scream he jumped wanting to help her but thought it wise to wait. His true allegiance was for Monsieur Ramo Monroe and he remained loyal to the senior Monroe until his death. Ramo was ruthless and a womanizer. His weakness was over-indulging his son making him the self-centered fool he is today. There were speculations that Anthony may have killed his father. He became greedy setting up to regain his wealth he exploited every opportunity to make a killing. He was competitive and shady. This made him a risk taker but unpredictable for he no limits. _

_XXX_

"_Hey sweet Linda", Chase sings as he catches up to her to no where in particular. Linda was hesitate but allows him to walk at her side. "Hey," she says after a few moments bringing a smile to his eyes. She couldn't help but smile back. So are you planning on stalking me all day, she asked. "Yep," he admits simply. "It would be nicer if you asked me out or something," she relaxes. "Like a date…or something," he says fervently. _

_Linda pushes his shoulder making him stumble a bit. "So I take that as a yes," he raises a brow. "I didn't hear you ask me," she flirts. "Can't you see all my efforts to impress you… okay have it your way." He reaches and gently holds her hand. "Linda will you marry me?" Chase asked. _

_Linda turned red and walked away but not before punching him._

"_What? What did I do now? You have to stop punching me." He catches up to her pulls her into a kiss surprise she didn't resist. She even kisses him back. It was soft, sweet, and cut short when Linda pulled away looking into his eyes. "You were going to ask me out but you jumped to proposing." Linda felt overwhelmed._

"_What's wrong with that?" He raised a brow honestly confused._

_She watched him as his muscles tensed and grimace contorted to a puzzled look. She couldn't help but laugh. "Women!" he shakes his head and sway enough to miss another punch. _

_Linda pouts when she doesn't make contact. She wasn't even sure it was purposeful she told herself he provoked her. "Chase I don't want to hurt you," she says meaningfully. "Then just stop punching me," he says pulling her into a hug. "You know what I mean…trying at a relationship. I like you but I can't make any promises about a future right now," Linda says sincerely. "You like me uh," he smiles. "Is that all you heard me say," she retorts. "That's all that matters. Let's get some conch salads and head back to your boat. There we can talk more about my proposal," he showed her a level of maturity she hadn't seen before. _

"_Sure I'm starving," she admits._

_~A half hour later on the boat~_

"_I can't believe you asked them to make it spicy hot," Chase lampoons. "The crushed habanero peppers with pepper oil cooks the conch more and the acidity from the lemon dressing kills off bacteria. Its raw seafood, a delicacy I know, but I don't plan on dying from food poisoning, Linda shrugged her shoulders._

_Don't you eat sushi in the states, he asked?_

"_Of course, but then I can sue." They both laughed. "Plus honestly I think my taste buds for spicy were killed a long time ago from accidently having pepper oil as dressing," she added between laughs. This caused the two to laugh even more._

_Linda felt free as the wind being on her ship. She was finally thinking something might happen with her and Chase. She knew the truth that possibility was dead in the water. No! She screamed waking up from her dream. She looked around knowing it was a hospital. _

_Anthony simply sat a window staring at her with a white band aid stuck across his nose. She hated him. She had awaken to a nightmare. "Where am I?" she asked almost in a whisper. She cleared her throat then rephrased. "I mean where did we anchor?"_

"_Bahamas," Anthony was mellow. _

"_What aren't you telling me?" She assesses her injuries. There was an IV drip in her right antecubital, and cast on her right leg. She also noted both her left shoulder and right thigh had pressure dressings. "Why do I have a tele monitor on me?"_

"_Hello young lady", an easy going doctor enters her room. "My name is Dr. Samia Cayaba-Lucayo. I am a cardiologist. Everything is okay now, she reassures the puzzled brunette. _

_I have consulted on your case since your husband brought you in yesterday evening. You had surgery our orthropedic surgeon Dr. Henri Smith worked on your leg. You had a bullet lodged in your thigh and subsequently require pins to your fractured femur. My field of expertise is needed only because you had a fatal complication. The fracture caused a fat embolism to lodge into your aorta. You flatlined twice before we could get you back. You are a fighter. Your fiancé here hasn't left your side. I will examine you and require that you remain on bed rest for 4-6 weeks. Currently, you are on a heparin drip, an anticoagulant, to prevent clotting however this also means you are at a high risk for bruising and bleeding. _

_Linda held back tears flowed like a waterfall. "Will I be able to walk once its healed? Is my heart damaged from the clot? Will the pins remain in my leg? Sam had a myriad of questions. That bastard is an imposter she wanted to scream. She didn't know who she could trust. What if they were working for Anthony? Why would anyone believe he was her fiancé? She didn't even have a ring on. She wasn't that desperate. She looked down at her wristband on her left wrist. She wiped at her tears to read it. _

It became time for a new identity but this time it wasn't her decision. Anthony had given her the newfound identity when he had taken her to the hospital.

XXX

Thanks for reading and staying on this ride. Stay tune. Next time…

The remote past Anthony has given Linda a new name. It will be two weeks later (at least ;)

2012 Heather's demise is approaching yea or nay?

2014 The twins are home with Jasam before going off to another sleepove and more supporting actors


End file.
